10 Things I Hate About Danvers
by Brophy
Summary: She’s a nuisance; a nuisance determined to learn the truth about the covenant and its members. Or maybe the reason lies behind a certain Son of Ipswich. Either way she's in for more than she's bargained for. R&R, please and thank you!
1. His Mustang

_**10 Things I Hate About Danvers **__– by Brophy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant or its characters, but the eccentric ladies are all mine. You take, I keel. Seriously :)_

_This story is a little different from the other ones in the series. A bit more intense. And I know there are a few Caleb fans that have been waiting a long time for this. So I hope you enjoy the story. Any encouragement along the way would be much appreciated. *nudgenudge* I lack subtlety. Must work on fixing that... ;P_

_Thanks go out to Greyhaven11 once again for being my beta. Picture of Jade is also in my profile, for those who are curious. That's it for now. Happy reading!_

* * *

Chapter One – His Mustang

"You want anything, doll?"

Jade glanced up quickly, forcing out a smile. "No thanks." She kept her eyes trained on him, in case he'd disappear.

She'd seen it happen in way too many movies.

"I can't let you stay if you're not buying anything. Sorry, honey. House rules."

What was it with old waitresses and terms of endearment?

"A glass of water, then," Jade glanced up and replied as politely as possible.

The waitress walked off, muttering something about 'gals' and 'health issues'.

Her gaze darted back towards him.

He was sitting a couple of booths in front, his flannel-covered back facing her.

Something was up.

Like, way up.

He was avoiding her like the plague.

All the calls, messages and meetings.

No, she wasn't referring to a boyfriend.

Not that she had a boyfriend…

Frank Boaler.

The man claimed to have been in an accident on September 6th; inquired about a silver mustang.

No one believed him, of course. There was no evidence. They thought he was a madman and suggested therapy and whatnot. He ended up quitting his job; worked in some farming area down at Gloucester.

She'd managed to talk to him for two days. Found out some startling information from him too. And rather than shun him like all the other people did, she believed him. She knew that something was going on that was beyond ordinary. And he was the only proof she had to back that theory up.

After the second meeting, however, Frank hadn't shown up.

She called his mobile and he answered on the second ring, but the moment she'd gotten to talking about the accident the line disconnected. She tried calling again. He answered, but the moment he recognized her voice he hung up. When she called him the third time, he spoke with a clear and threatening bark to leave him alone. Something had happened to change his tune, but she wasn't giving up without a fight.

She called, but he didn't bother picking up anymore. She sent messages, but they went unanswered.

It had been a week since then and he was still brushing her off.

But she was persistent.

That was why she waited for him at the local diner. It wasn't like she was intentionally being a stalker or anything, but it was no good trying to persuade him in private. She needed some place public. Some place where he couldn't throw a fit.

"Here you go, kid."

When her water was served, Jade accepted it with a thanks, clutching the glass in one hand as she walked over and slipped into the other side of the booth he was seated in.

"Mr. Boaler." He looked up, eyebrows furrowed and expression incredulous. "Hi, I'm Jade Ethelbert, remember? The person you've been speaking to in relation to the accident?" As she was speaking, he was already standing up and making his way out of the booth.

Drat.

"So it's _you!_" he growled. "First with all the calls and messages. Now you're following me too? I can file a restraining order."

"But sir," Jade stood up to block him, "you were the one who contacted me to provide information on–"

"I don't know what you're talking about, so leave me be!"

"We spoke just last week. You were telling me about the accident."

"Accident?" His face scrunched up cynically.

"You said you were in an accident; that you crashed into a silver mustang."

"I wasn't _in_ any accident!"

They were making a scene. Not at all what she'd intended. "But you–"

"You're crazy if you think that. _You've got the wrong man,_" he said, enunciating each word like she was an unintelligible child.

Jade sighed, exasperated.

"Look..." Frank took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "You seem like an all right kid. I won't do anything rash, but just…" He searched her eyes pleadingly. "Go home to your family, and drop all this. I'm sure your parents are worried about you."

_..._

_"I swear it was… it was right in front of me. I felt it, felt the impact, and…" Frank looked down at the table, taking a long swig of his beer before resuming. "There was metal; parts flying everywhere." He shook his head, thumbs toying with the neck of the bottle. "It happened so fast. And then they just…"_

_"What?" Jade asked after a moment of silence. The air itself felt thick._

_His eyes seemed to hold a truth that was beyond imagining. "Snapped back together. Like a, like a magnet." Frank swallowed, eyes drawn to the table. "I looked in the rear view and the car was swerving down the road." His palms spread out in a gesture of exasperation. "In _one_ piece. I know I hit it, I saw it break apart. But then there was this…" He shook his head again, eyes searching the table from left to right, trying to find the right words. "Surge."_

_"Surge?" She fought the urge to rub away the goosebumps on her arms. Her eyes felt watery._

_"Somethin' static... It felt powerful, alluring… Like… magic." She watched him, waiting for him to continue. "I know I sound crazy, but I swear that's what it felt like. Next thing I know, the mustang's driving down the road, perfectly fine." He sighed, slumping back in the booth as if reliving all the looks of disbelief from his claims._

_Silence._

_"How do you know that this wasn't some…?" Her teeth clicked together, fighting the urge to finish her statement._

_"Illusion? I don't, but I just..." His hand rubbed over his face; old, tired and worn. He pulled it away, staring at her long and hard. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't believe me. I _know_ it... This is Ipswich, weird stuff happens all the time. But everyone brushes it off as superstition. Now, I'm not so sure anymore. All those stories..." He shook his head. "Makes you wonder if they are real. Makes you wonder if you aren't crazy after all."_

_That was a lot to chew on._

_She pondered for a moment._

_"Look..." He took a swig of beer, pursing his lips firmly before continuing, "I want to know what happened. How that car and whoever it was in it made it out alive. I lost my job because of this. My wife thinks I'm a lunatic; wants to divorce my sorry ass. Hell, she doesn't even let me to go near my kids anymore. I _deserve_ answers."_

_"All right. If you could please give me your details, I'll be contacting you within the next couple of days," she said, sliding her notepad on the table in his direction._

_"I don't expect ya to." Frank watched her with suspicion, asking somewhat bitterly, "How can I trust that you won't see me as some old and senile, retired truckie?"_

_"There's no harm in trying," Jade replied, holding out a pen in her palm and waiting for him to take it. "Besides, sometimes seeing is believing, right?"_

_His eyes caught on to something hidden beneath her cryptic reply._

_He snatched the pen from her hand a moment later, writing down on her notepad._

_She had her lead._

_..._

And now he just so happened to forget the whole incident entirely.

Jade slumped back in the booth, taking a long swig of her water as she watched Frank walk out of the diner.

* * *

_It's good to be back. :)_


	2. His Scrutiny

_Wowzer. Thanks for the welcome back. Seriously, I was overwhelmed with warm fuzzies. :) More Danvers for y'all. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Two – His Scrutiny

Jade returned to her apartment in a foul mood. She felt like she was back to square one again. It seemed as though the moment her door of opportunity opened, it'd slam in her face before she had the chance to get through it.

She felt alone, now more than ever. Frank was her only confidant in this, the only reason she could keep herself sane and grounded. He was a rational man. A little angry, sure, but angry within right. Being accused as a crazy man really got under his skin. He wanted to try and back up his claims with firm evidence. Unfortunately for Jade, someone pulled the brainwash stunt on him before she had the chance to take a look at the research he'd collected.

Now all she had left from their meeting was a taped recording of Frank's claims and some notes scribbled down on paper. It wasn't all that much.

But she had her foot in the door and wasn't going to budge until it opened up. She was determined.

There was other research she'd gathered over time. More of a background on the history behind Ipswich and the founding colonies. Not damming evidence, but it was something. She stacked the notes together and placed them neatly inside a plain box, fitting the cassette snugly to the side before closing the lid.

She had an added advantage Frank didn't. For one: her memory was intact. Two: she knew that someone was trying to cover the whole thing up via memory loss. And three: she knew who that culprit was. At least, she thought she knew who was behind the works.

She just needed proof.

Proof and a hell of a lot of luck.

–

Jade enquired into a few local car dealerships about their prior sales. One hit the mark. She couldn't get the name of the owner, but with a little sweet talking she did get the date of the car purchase and where it was purchased precisely. And, more to the point, what type of car was purchased.

It was a _2007 Ford Mustang Convertible GT_. Only someone from the upper class could get their hands on a model not even released. She knew for certain that this mustang was the only one of its kind within the Ipswich area. Now all she needed to do was find its occupant.

"Bingo," she muttered as she spotted the car parking in the gas station, the owner of said car getting out.

During the stakeout, she'd thought of a strategy on how to approach him. Someone dear to Jade had once told her that, no matter the situation, she was always good with people. So, if all went according to plan, she had nothing to worry about. But after the little fiasco with Frank, she realized she had a lot more to be nervous about as well.

Dismissing her nerves, Jade drove into the station and parked in the lane opposite.

Her fuel tank was full, but she reasoned that she could use this opportunity to clean the windshield. Her Dad bugged her enough about keeping the Mitsubishi Eclipse in pristine condition; a reward after getting the marks she needed to get into college.

Jade walked over to the side of her car, grabbing the squeegee and sponge stored in the bucket near by the gas pump. She glanced up at him for a moment as she cleaned her windshield.

Last time she saw him it was from a distance, during the night, with his back facing her, so she hadn't seen him clearly. Now that it was daytime and he was facing her as he filled up his car, she had a chance to _really_ look at him.

The guy was young, tall for his age and built. His dark hair was ruffled, sticking out at different ends. It wasn't just the uniform that gave away his social standing. He had that air of status about him, like he was born a leader; smart and confidant. And handsome.

Very handsome.

"Silver mustang," she mused, wiping back a layer of water on the screen of her car.

His eyes locked onto hers for a moment; deep pools of chocolate brown. She was sure girls in his school daydreamed about those eyes. "Yeah."

"Nice model."

"I suppose," he remarked, giving a brief tight-lipped smile as his gaze dodged from left to right. He seemed uncomfortable. She smiled.

Once he finished filling up his tank, he walked into the convenience store to pay. She finished cleaning off her windshield.

Jade watched him walk out, waiting for him to reach his car as she asked, "It wouldn't have been in any accidents before now, would it?" He stopped midway to opening the car door, shoulders visibly tensing. "Because, it doesn't really look like it has any dents or scratches at all."

He turned around slowly, folding his arms. "Well, I didn't buy it to destroy it, if that's what you're asking." Oh, he had the patronizing tone to boot.

"Oh no, not at all. It's just... well, there was a report of an accident a while back. This man said he saw a mustang collide with his truck." Jade pulled off imaginary lint from her coat, shrugging nonchalantly. "Unfortunately, there was no evidence to back it up... Then, just a week ago, he began denying the claims." She met his eyes. "Rather coincidental."

"Maybe he saw a different car," he said, seeming to ignore her last statement and her gaze now as well.

"Nope. He specifically gave the model. And I didn't want to bombard any random mustang drivers. So, I did my research. Apparently, there's only one within this area."

"Look…" He stepped closer to her, his tone lowered in a way that seemed almost threatening. His eyes had an unreadable look about them, but by his expression she could tell he was dangerous. "I'm not sure what you're getting at–" _Liar_. "–but if he denied his claims then obviously it was a lapse in judgement."

"People don't 'lapse in judgement' after a month of making such claims."

His eyebrows raised, incredulous. "And... you're an expert on people are you?"

"Something's going on, and I'm finding out what exactly it is with or without your cooperation."

He stared at her, an unnerving stare. She didn't bulk under his scrutiny. "Hope you know what you're getting yourself into, then."

An eyebrow quirked at his statement. "Threat?"

"Not really." He combed a hand through his hair as he sniffed nonchalantly. "Seems to me like you're catching ghosts."

"You're not a ghost, Caleb Danvers."

The darkness intensified in his eyes, lips pursed in a stubborn and frustrated manner. "And you're not a reporter, so you won't get anything out of trying to find a story. In the end, that's all it is: a story. Not fact."

"How do you know I'm not a reporter?"

His eyes scanned up and down her body briefly, blankness held in his eyes. She squashed down the mild feeling of disappointment at his lack of interest. "Not the type. Now if you'll excuse me," Jade opened her mouth to speak but Caleb turned around and walked to his car. "I gotta go."

Suddenly, her thoughts turned foggy. Jade clutched at her car for support.

She blinked.

Something was wrong. Why was she here?

Jade heard a car rev before speeding off.

She had a feeling she was mad about something, but what?

What was she defending?

Why was she mad?

She wasn't sure.

Jade looked at the time on her watch.

It would be best if she got home soon. She needed to do... to do... something.

"Yeah," she murmured, eyes dodging this way and that along the ground.

–

It was weird. When she drove back to her apartment there was a box on her desk in her room. When she opened it, inside there were papers. Blank and slightly crumpled sheets of paper. Neatly placed to the side of the box was a cassette and tape. No labels. When she placed the cassette tape inside and played it, static was all she could hear. It wasn't just that, though. It was a feeling. Like she knew those things were important, but she wasn't sure why. There was nothing in them, nothing of value. It was just blank. And odd.

Jade picked up the box and placed it inside the closet in her room.

Life suddenly felt blank.

And odd.

–

Months passed by and she contemplated getting a job. It wasn't like she needed the extra money, but things were getting more than boring. She'd read through enough books to occupy her time. She just wanted to do something. Something that didn't mean going back to college or involve another argument with her Dad.

She started getting weird dreams too. Dreams involving this particular boy. He seemed novel worthy; tall, dark and handsome. Like her own version of Mr. Darcy...

Being single must've been getting to her.

She had lost all interest in cable TV. She'd cleaned through the whole apartment out of boredom.

Jade tried not to concentrate on how routine her life was becoming. She wondered how she'd kept herself preoccupied the last couple of months, but, oddly enough, couldn't recall a thing.

After feeling like a hermit for being stuck inside for so long, Jade decided to walk to the shops and buy what food she needed for the week.

Grocery bags clutched in one hand, she walked along the footpath briskly.

Her arm was beginning to get sore, so she switched the bags from her right hand to left.

She heard a car beep from behind her.

Jade continued walking, noticing from the corner of her eye a black hummer driving past. She flipped off the driver with her free hand. To her surprise, she got two quick honks back in return. He – or at least she assumed the driver was male – was obviously still checking her out in the rearview mirror.

Jade rolled her eyes as the car disappeared down the road. "Jerk."

And then the pain hit.

Jade halted in her steps, a sharp jolt stabbing at her head. She winced, teeth clenched. She had to place her bags on the ground, afraid that she might break something if she dropped them, before the palms of her hands pressed against her eyes, now shut tight against the agony.

It was like a pulling sensation, only with more force. It tugged against her head and throbbed behind her eyes.

She felt like she was trying to conjure up something stored deep within her mind.

There was something familiar. A black hummer.

_Black hummer..._

But there was someone else next to it. Something...

_Something silver...?_

Jade jolted again, only with fright as another car sped past her down the road.

As the pain began to subside, Jade picked up her grocery bags and walked back to her apartment.

* * *

___You can bet it's Reid in that hummer. lol_


	3. His Effect

_Sorry about the late update! Been distracted with lots of uni work. Erg._

_Onto other news... For anyone who's read Garwin's story (and knows about all the events that occur later on), there's a poll on my profile for you to vote. I'll be posting the first chapter of Reid and Abbey's fic soon and I just got curious is all. Never made a poll before, but I thought it'd be fun. So please vote!_

_Anywho, now it's time to get inside ze mind of Jade. Hope you like!_

* * *

Chapter Three – His Effect

Jade collected all the mail from her letter box. Most of it was junk, but she spotted a postcard sandwiched in between a letter from college and an offer for some supplement used to lose weight fast.

Dumping her mail on the kitchen counter, she grabbed the postcard and took another look.

A sunny beach with crystal clear water. There was a circle drawn on the front of the picture, with an arrow pointing to it. She turned the postcard over, reading the back:

_**Jaydee,**_

_**At the beach, enjoying the rays. I circled the exact spot on the postcard. Ain't it pretty? Call me when you get a chance. Been too long :)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Ell.**_

Ellen. They'd met during their first year at uni, both doing degrees in journalism, and had been friends since then. Ell had taken off for the last couple of weeks on holiday. She was engaged and soon to be married.

Jade read over the message again, checking the date it was sent. Early November. It was late November now.

She decided a long distance call was in order.

Jade took out her phone card from her wallet, dialing up the free access number before entering her pin code and then Ellen's number.

The phone was answered on the 2nd ring. "Hello?"

"Ell, hey," Jade greeted once she heard her friend's familiar voice. "I got your postcard now."

"Well that took a while." Ellen laughed.

"You know, you could've just emailed," Jade pointed out.

"But postcards are so old school."

"Yeah, yea,." she said, already expecting Ellen's quip as she smiled. "So anyway, how's Noah?"

"Romantic as ever. His family loves me. My family loves him." Her sigh was audible over the line. "I love being engaged."

"So you've told me... many times."

"Sorry." She could tell by Ellen's tone that she was wincing apologetically.

"You're happy," Jade replied with a shrug.

"That I am. _But_ I'd be more happy if _you_ found someone."

"El–"

"Come on," Ellen cut in. "You deserve it."

This time it was Jade who sighed. "Dad's been saying I've become too smart for dating nowadays. He even wished me luck in finding 'the one'. Never thought I'd hear him say that."

"You're a rare person, that's all. You just need to find the type that bodes well with you."

"I guess," she sighed.

"So anyway, how's that wannabe investigation of yours going?"

"Investigation?" Jade asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, you said you were looking into something, Nancy Drew style."

"I..." Sharp pains began to throb in her head. Jade clutched the armchair for support. "I was..."

"So, what happened?" her friend asked, hearing silence on the other line. After another painful second, Ellen pressed, "Jade...?"

She jolted out of her reverie. "Oh, yeah. Right..." Jade swallowed thickly, feeling nauseous. She wasn't sure what was happening, but this 'investigation', whatever it was, it felt familiar to her. "Sorry, I totally spaced... Um..." Jade paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts.

She knew that she hadn't spent the last months in total boredom like she was doing now, so maybe this investigation was what had preoccupied her spare time. But, even if it was, she couldn't remember it. Couldn't remember a thing that'd happened.

And surprisingly enough, she didn't care to find out. She felt passive. Unresponsive. Like something was holding her back, holding her emotions in an iron grip and bottling them away somewhere. It left a strange sinking feeling in her bones.

"Jade...? Are you alright?"

"Well, I was getting somewhere, I think," Jade said, ignoring Ellen's worried question. "Then... I don't know. I don't feel motivated any more," she murmured, confused. "Is that weird?"

"Well, no," Ellen responded, a little less alarmed. "Remember what Robert used to say?"

"Robert?"

"Y'know, Rob, our old lecturer?"

"Oh yeah, that guy. Funny hairdo." And accent.

"Yeah. He said it's natural to feel like you want to quit sometimes. Especially when there isn't much going for ya."

"I'm not so sure... This time it feels strange. Forced. Like I don't want to give up." Jade felt as though she was, at least, though she wasn't sure why she was feeling that way.

"Then why are you giving up?"

"I don't know, I just..." Jade paused. Then blinked. "Actually, I _really_ don't know." This time, instead of the sense of detachment, fear began to take its place. She didn't know what was going on. She did, but she didn't. She felt like she was on the verge of something.

"Well, I have no idea what your dealio is, partly because you've been a secretive bitch about it." That broke Jade out of her thoughts with a snort. "But my only advice – blind advice, mind you – would be to just keep on keepin' on. Seems like you've got yourself an interesting scoop."

"Seems like..." Jade frowned. "Do you, uh, remember me mentioning anything else about it? Anyone?"

"Why am I being quizzed? You should know."

"No, I..." Her brow furrowed as she worried her lower lip with her teeth. "I think I may have forgotten some little detail that might be important."

"Oh. Well, umm... Like I said, you haven't really told me anything–"

"Secretive bitch, I know," she cut in. "But I've been known to spill a little."

"Sorry, Jade, can't recall any details."

"Anything strange that I said?"

"You mention many strange things."

Jade grinned briefly at that. "Stranger than usual?"

"Well, you did say that you hated mustangs." Ellen laughed a little at the bizarre comment. "I swear, sometimes I have _no_ idea what goes on in your head."

"Me neither." Jade paused, rubbing at her temples. Her head hurt. "Listen, I uh, I got some things to get back to," she said awkwardly. "But I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Oh, sure..." Ellen sounded a little disappointed, but her voice turned cheerful soon enough. "Anyway, it was nice hearing your voice again. Missed you."

"You too."

"Bye, Jaydee."

"Bye."

–

_It was a dark night. She walked along a gravel road. She was getting out her phone. It was cold, cold, cold. The type that burned; seeped through skin and bones._

_She heard raised voices. Angry, heated._

_The brick walls were lined to either side of her, fencing her in. She walked down the pathway. The crunch of gravel didn't sound._

_The voices grew louder._

_There was a loud crash. She made her way to the end of the wall, turning the corner, hoping for an exit._

_At the end of the path was an alleyway behind a bar. Four males stood in the distance, arguing with one other. They were young men, all dressed in black. She couldn't see their faces, but somehow, she could see that their eyes were as black as the night sky itself._

_She spun around, about to run back around the corner and out of sight._

_The wall now blocked her path._

_She was trapped in._

_She looked down at her phone, trying frantically to type in a number, any number._

_All she was pressing was a flat surface. There were no buttons._

_She turned around as she clutched the phone to her ear, waiting for it to ring, somehow._

_She pulled the phone away to look down at it._

_It was a tape recorder._

_Suddenly, she realized that there were no voices in the background. No arguing. There was no noise at all._

_Her head shot up, gaze meeting four pairs of black, vicious eyes looking back at her._

_She screamed._

_–  
_

Jade woke up with a gasp, choking back the scream in her throat. Tears welled in her eyes, chills running down her spine. It was a cold, dark night. She thought she could almost see figures in her room.

She turned on the lamp near by.

A faint, warm light flooded the room.

No one was there.

It was 4:53a.m.

She'd had another nightmare.

Her heart thudded madly in her chest as she tried not to cry.

–

Jade wasn't getting much sleep. The nightmares were getting worse. The settings and situations were becoming more diverse; there was a diner, a petrol station, a highway with a semi logging truck. She'd tried to get out of town in a silver mustang, but each time she did, it'd stop working or she'd realize she wasn't driving anymore, but walking. She'd meet this older man as well, in a red flannel shirt. He said he knew what was going on and would help her stay safe, keep her away from the black eyes. But the moment Jade needed him, the moment she'd turn to ask him why they were following her, he'd vanish. And she was left all alone.

It was more than just a nightmare. Something about it seemed real. She'd wake up before anything bad happened to her, but the fear she felt was still there. The way the settings morphed around her didn't make sense. The way her phone didn't have any buttons, or the man in flannel disappeared, or those people had black eyes wasn't logical either. But, like any other nightmare, the reality behind the events didn't have to make sense in order to frighten her when dreaming; keep her in the grips of fear when she awoke.

And when Jade did, she felt like they were watching.

It was a repetitive dream that always ended in the same outcome. It was always night time, always cold. She'd find herself in different places, but the young men with black eyes would always find her. And then she'd wake up.

Jade tried to do things differently in each of her dreams; one time driving out of Ipswich to run away from them, the next time being fed up and running right to them at the bar. But no matter what, they always surprised her and found her when she least expected it. She was sure she had seen each of their faces in her dreams, but each time she tried to picture them once awake, she was left with nothing but a bad headache. They were obscure faces, nothing more.

She'd lost track of the days. Spent her time staring out at nothing or drawing ambiguous figures she could never quite bring to life with pencil and paper, but tried to anyway.

As pathetic as it sounded, she was too afraid to go outside during the night, let alone during the day.

She was losing it. Her appetite. Her sleep. Her sanity. Everything.

And she couldn't stop it.

She felt out of place, out of whack.

She couldn't make sense of it all. Of her purpose in life. Of the need for life.

She suddenly felt as though the whole world had gone mad.

–

"You have to go back sooner or later."

"Preferably later," Jade replied wearily, feeling more aggravated by the phone call from Travis, her father.

"Jade–"

"I'm not ready yet," she interrupted, sensing a long and familiar lecture. At least Ellen had the dignity not to bring it up.

"You won't ever be ready yet. I know it's tough going back, but it's in your best interest if you–"

"I'm not ready to go back to Harvard. So please..." She'd lost all strength in her voice as she begged, "don't ask me again."

"I just–"

"I know..." Jade rubbed her eyes, tired and sore. "So, what was it that you were calling about?"

"Well," he said after a long and awkward pause. "Christmas and New Years is coming up."

"Oh yeah..." She hadn't realized.

"I was talking with Claire about it and... well, we both agreed that we'd really prefer you spending the holidays with us."

"I'll take a rain check."

"Honey–"

"I'm sorry, Dad," she rushed to defend. "It's not her or anything. It isn't. She's great. I'm just," Jade paused, voice shaky. "not feeling myself right now."

"You don't sound like it, either," Travis commented, sounding concerned. "I didn't want to ask or anything, but are you doing okay, sweetie? You sound exhausted."

"I'm not so sure anymore... But it'd be best if I'm alone for a while."

"Alright... Call me if you need anything. At any time." His gentle tone had a firm ring of authority in it. "If something's up, you tell me straight away, yeah?"

"Yeah, Dad. Anyway, I gotta go. Tell Claire I said hey."

"Will do, kiddo." She knew by his voice that he was smiling at her trying to make an effort.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Bye."

* * *

_Gotten through most of the mess with this memory part. Now the fun shall begin... Ready for some sons?_


	4. His Obstinacy

_Sorry once again folks. Had problems with this chapter, but they're all fixed now. Though I can't assure any speedy updates (not that they were speedy to begin with). Still busy with school. Counting down the days till my break. No joke. *sigh* I miss sleeping in._

* * *

Chapter Four – His Obstinacy

The headaches were getting worse and Jade found she needed to take medication more and more often to numb the pain. With the headache tablets running out fast she had to buy some more, so she went to the local pharmacy.

That was where she saw him.

A pretty boy with dark hair and brown eyes.

Their eyes met.

In that instant, something flickered in the back of her mind. Something important and inexplicably linked to him. He broke the connection quickly, casting his gaze away as he stepped around her towards the door.

"Hey..." Jade called out as she spun around. He kept on moving, opening the door and walking through as if he hadn't heard. She followed him outside. "Hey!" He still didn't turn. "I know you from somewhere..."

Her voice was a bare whisper, but somehow, he'd heard her and faltered in his footsteps.

"No," he replied firmly, back still facing her. "You don't."

She shook her head, eyes welling, heart pounding, head hurting. "I do..."

"You shouldn't remember."

The air around him was thick; tense. Jade felt a static atmosphere surround her, like she was hard wired for something. She could feel the danger she was in, feel the power, the seduction. It felt hauntingly familiar to her.

"Why shouldn't I?"

He turned around, alarmed. His eyes were wrinkled with a mixture of shock, sadness and confusion. A phone rang. He blinked rapidly, brow scrunched as he took out a mobile phone from within his coat. "Uh..." He looked at the screen, swallowing thickly. "I have to go."

"But–"

He didn't give her a chance to speak as he turned around the corner, disappearing from her line of sight.

When she jogged and turned the corner to follow him, he'd vanished.

–

Christmas and New Years went by in an instant. Next thing she knew it was February and she was celebrating her birthday.

Alone.

At the ripe age of twenty-one and what did she have to show for it? Just some emails, birthday cards and texts from friends wishing her a good year. Not that she minded those, but where had her life gone? One minute she was on the right track, going to college and getting a job, and the next she was staring up at her apartment ceiling, wondering why she felt like something was missing. And why that same something felt like it was just within her grasp at the same time.

Jade curled up in the corner of her couch, a bottle of wine and some crackers with dip on the coffee table in front of her. It seemed depressing, celebrating her birthday on her own, but she wasn't in the mood for people. Especially in her borderline insane condition.

Her thoughts dwelled back to broody brown eyes at the pharmacy that long time ago. She remembered where she'd seen him before...

From her dreams.

That was as far as she'd gotten before she felt as though her brain was about to explode. And she didn't have enough ibuprofen to make it better. Not unless she wanted to off herself.

_Startling thought._

Jade poured the chardonnay into her wineglass, flicking on the TV to see what was on.

A female news reporter with crazy white teeth was announcing the weather forecast for the week. It was weird; the reporter wasn't even blinking.

Jade took a swig of wine.

Reporter... something about the word sounded painfully familiar. She was sure of it.

Jade thought back to those brown eyes, looking right at her. Each time she did, the tugging pain in her head increased.

_You shouldn't remember..._

His words echoed in her head.

_Reporter..._

She mimicked the word silently against her lips.

And then it hit her.

_...You're not a ghost, Caleb Danvers._

_And you're not a reporter, so you won't get anything out of this..._

"Caleb Danvers..."

It clicked.

The guy at the pharmacy. The one with the mustang.

The mustang Frank Boaler had seen.

The man who claimed he saw magic.

He'd forgotten everything.

Just like she had...

The memories. Visions. Sounds. Words. All came rushing in.

She remembered. _Everything_.

Hands shaky, Jade dropped her flute. It smashed on the tiled floor.

"Holy shit," she breathed. Tears welled in her eyes.

Jade clambered over the back of the couch and ran over to her bedroom. Opening the door to her closet, she snatched the box from inside and took it to her desk.

She opened the lid.

The blank notes weren't blank anymore. Jade could see the scribbled writing on the surface. She played the recording in the cassette. There wasn't static anymore, just all coherent questions with equally coherent answers. It was all there.

She was just made to believe that there wasn't.

Jade walked to the kitchen, grabbing a plastic bag, some paper towels, surface spray and a dustpan to clean up the wine and smashed glass on the floor. Once done, she sat back down on the couch, still stunned from all the information now crammed in her head, filling the void that had once been in its place.

Everything seemed strange. But it felt somehow right. She knew what was real.

She _knew_.

Magic did exist.

And Danvers was the one who tried to make her forget.

Jade grabbed the bottle of wine from the coffee table, taking a drink.

–

She wasn't sure how she managed it, climbing up the old oak tree beside the Danvers manor, especially at night. But somehow, Jade did and didn't break her neck in the process of climbing down the wrought iron fencing. There were a few cuts and grazes, but she'd live.

Jade picked up the flashlight she'd tossed over the fence and clicked it on. She crept behind the row of cedar trees parallel to the road, using them to hide as she walked quickly. It was freezing.

Fog settled over the property, covering the ground beneath her feet. A few lights within the manor faintly illuminated the lake on the right, reflecting on the still water. Jade couldn't spot any nocturnal creatures, but she could hear them, echoing all around her. It was an eerie yet beautiful place.

Fitting for a Son of Ipswich.

As she walked to the end of the line of trees, she spotted two cars parked down the driveway. The first she hadn't seen before, but the other car she was all too familiar with.

"I royally _hate_ mustangs," Jade muttered before anxiously looking about, making sure no one was there to see or hear her.

She crossed the road quickly, flattening herself against the wall of the mansion. Taking sidesteps, Jade hesitantly walked, until she was right next to the front window.

Briefly, she looked through the window and past the drapes within them.

The voices were muffled, but she could vaguely see who was there. Caleb was talking to someone.

She took another quick glance.

There was a girl with him. They were standing close, talking intimately.

Jade gripped her torch tighter. She should've known he was seeing someone. She was a fool not to admit that, but it didn't stop the sinking feeling in her gut. She gritted her teeth and kept moving, ducking past every window as she moved around the mansion and to the back patio area.

Jade rubbed her cold fingers as she looked around at the bleak tiles, sculptures, and cast iron outdoor furniture.

She thought she had the confidence and gall to confront him, but all of the sudden her eagerness for the fight had died out. Now she felt anxious and... disappointed.

She honestly had no idea why she was doing this. She felt so stupid.

Jade bit back a yelp as a moth flew into her face, attracted to the light from the torch. She swatted away the moth frantically, fidgeting and wriggling in the hopes that it didn't stick to her.

She hated moths.

"Stalking me?"

She spun around with a gasp, heart accelerating with fright.

Caleb was standing right behind her casually, as if he knew she was there all along.

"No... Yes... A bit..." Jade winced sheepishly. "Not what you think."

His eyes narrowed as he watched her, folding his arms. "Do you want me to show you out or should I call the police?"

She sighed, moving past him and trudging back around to the front of the manor. He walked alongside her, wanting to see to it himself that she left the property.

It was only once they were close to the end of the road, towards the gate that was the exit to the manor, that Jade decided to speak. "You're a lot craftier than I expected," she said cryptically, watching him with squinted eyes. "But you haven't fooled me."

He looked at her, mouth open but wordless as his brow scrunched in some form of stunned stupor.

"Who is she?"

His mouth clicked shut, resolve in his eyes setting in as he looked at the road ahead. "None of your concern."

"If that's the case, you should be explaining how you did whatever you did to me. I'm sure you can deem that _my_ concern."

He gave her a sidelong glance but didn't answer.

Jade stopped in annoyance and he turned around, watching her with mild frustration.

"What did you do?"

He didn't answer.

"Tell me."

He still didn't answer.

"You have no fucking _idea_ of the hell you put me through." He flinched at her tone. She let out a huff, jaw hurting from being clenched so much out of anger. "The least I deserve is an apology."

"Will you leave if I do?" There was something soft in his gaze; entreaty and guilt.

"I said 'the least'. What I _also_ deserve are answers."

His eyes hardened. "If you know what's best for you, I'd suggest not coming near me again. Understood?"

She didn't reply as she turned around, walking through the now open gateway.

She wasn't planning on coming near him.

She had other sons in mind first.

–

"Hey, Reid right?" she remembered him that night at Nicky's; the rebellious blond with the beanie and fingerless gloves.

His eyes scanned her up and down briefly.

She hated feeling like meat, but forced herself to brush her disgust aside.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm Naomi," she replied instinctively, avoiding using her real name. It felt safer.

"That's nice." Jerk.

"You play pool?" she asked. He shot her an expression that made her feel more blond than he looked. She squashed down the urge to throw a cue ball at him. "Let me rephrase: you play _real_ pool. Bets and all?"

Her dad was a pro at pool; won a few medals over the years in the US Open Nine Ball Championship and some other international tournaments as well.

She'd picked up a lot from her father.

His eyes lit up a little. "Yeah." He licked his lips, biting on the lower one boyishly before asking, "You?"

He had no idea what he was in for.

Jade decided she'd hold back a little. _Don't want to stun the boy._ "Depends on the stakes."

He smirked, interest piqued. "Let's get some drinks over here, shall we?"

–

They were half an hour into the game when she was introduced to the youngest Son of Ipswich and his girlfriend. Jade knew it was only a matter of time before the whole group showed up. And even though that warning Danvers had given her rang as clear as a bell, she stuck to her guns and stood by patiently, trying to get out as much information as she could from his friends.

Talking to them all came naturally. And she quite enjoyed herself, regardless of the predicament she was in. But she still felt bad for using them all like this.

She knew the jig was up when she saw Caleb walk in; when he saw her. It was surprising how many emotions could carry through his eyes in such a short space of time. At first there was confusion, then shock and utter disbelief. She thought she saw a hint of fear as well. Then there was fury.

And boy was he furious.

"What're you doing here?" he growled once he walked up to her.

"Naomi... Do you, know him?" she heard Rory ask.

"Sorta," she replied, eyes still locked with Caleb's. She couldn't pull her gaze away if she tried. "We go way back."

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" His jaw was clenched so much she wondered if he had a hard time saying the damn words.

Jade excused them both before walking towards the back exit of the bar.

"Naomi, huh?" Caleb asked skeptically, following behind her.

She smiled a little. "I always liked the name."

"Okay, now you're taking it too far," he said, grabbing her forearm, halting her in her steps. Jade turned and wrenched her arm out of his grip, glaring right back at him. "Becoming friends with my brothers? Really?"

"Your words were for me to stay away from you, weren't they? And since you're not all that inclined to give me information, I figured they'd be kind enough."

"They're not smart enough, either."

"You call them your brothers and yet there you go," she lifted her chin up and narrowing her eyes for emphasis, "insulting their intelligence. Do you have a bruised ego or something? Control issues, maybe?"

"What I mean is... they judge you on your image. Not on your intentions."

"And you know of my intentions?"

"I _know_ that I don't like what you're doing. And if you keep it up–"

"You'll find a way to wipe my memories and de-motivate me like last time?"

Caleb looked utterly stunned. "How...?"

"Don't try to pull any Jedi mind tricks on me again. I'll just come back stronger."

Satisfied, though dignified enough not to show it, she turned and walked to the group, their eyes watching her curiously. "I gotta head back," Jade said.

"Don't tell me he lectured you," Reid grumbled. "I swear, he's just made to ruin everything."

"No, it's okay." She glanced curiously at the boy with long hair and a biker jacket. He had really pretty hazel eyes. "I didn't even get a chance to meet you. But christ, all you sons are gorgeous." Jade chuckled at his expression, finishing her drink. "Anyway, I guess I'll see you guys whenever I see you." She grinned at them before walking towards the exit. After only a few steps, she turned back around to add, "And for the record, I'm sorry."

She really was.

"About?" Rory asked.

"You'll see, no doubt," Jade replied, shaking her head.

He was going to tell them that she lied about who she was. That she couldn't be trusted. He would vilify her and make her out to be the bad guy.

Jade gritted her teeth, walking out of Nicky's.

With all those crazy powers he had, he was the easy villain.

* * *

___A sexy villain if you ask me. ;D_


	5. His Intoxication

_Warning for underage drinking ahead. That's about it. Thanks for sticking by and enjoy! :)_

* * *

Chapter Five – His Intoxication

Spring arrived and so the seasonal celebration at the Dells was underway. Jade dressed for the part, looking young enough to be in high school, so she blended in. There were a few teenagers curiously glancing her way, but nothing of significance. No one cared enough to notice her anyway. They were too busy partying.

It was a relatively warm night, but the body heat, bonfires and drink in her hand might have had something to do with it. There were kegs everywhere, plastic cups littering the sand and coolers filled to the brim with ice and alcohol bottles.

Jade was walking along the shoreline when she saw someone jogging towards her. And needless to say, she was surprised.

"Heeeeey," Caleb beamed, eyes half lidded, alcoholic beverage in hand. He was plastered. "It's you..."

"It's me."

"The stalker," he continued.

Jade stiffened. "The warlock," she countered. "I'm working out which of the two is more creepy. And so far," her head titled to one side, "it's the latter."

He blinked. "I'm working out what you just said." His eyes narrowed, confused. "What was creepy again?"

"Drunk. Great, that'll get me answers." Then the light bulb clicked on. "Where are your buddies?"

"Uh, Pogue probably went off with Esther somewhere. Sickening couple." He sighed. "I envy them."

That took her by surprise. "O-kay... Um, what about the other two?"

"I'unno. Wherever. I'm not their babysitter y'know," he grumbled, drink sloshing. "Woah." He blinked rapidly, trying to get his bearings.

"Come on, big boy." She tugged at his shirt, ushering him to the drinks. "Let's get some more rounds."

–

Jade led them to the rocky part of the beach, away from the rest of the partygoers as she tried to get more information out of Caleb. She'd lost count of how many drinks he'd had.

"Me and my brothers, we're really close, y'know?"

"Yeah, close, totally," she agreed with a nod, trying to fight off a smile.

He was a total trip when drunk; a regular chatterbox.

"Ever since we were thirteen..."

"What happened when you were thirteen?" Jade asked, curious.

"We gotta taste of the power, to test us for when we turn eighteen."

"And what happens when you're eighteen?"

Caleb looked at her like she'd grown an extra head. "We ascend, silly."

Ascend. Ascension. She'd heard that word before.

"Right. Of course. And what happens when you ascend?"

"We get more power... It'sssss," Caleb faltered, eyes droopy. It was kinda cute. "It's sssoo ssseductive. But if we use too much it's bad."

"Why is it bad?"

"Wastes our life away; ages our bodies. M-my father," his voice faltered as he swallowed. "My father used and used and..." He looked more serious. "He was forty-four when he died, but he aged so much. I had to go to his funeral last year and–" Caleb's eyes were so sad. His face twisted, mouth scrunched to the side as he tried to hold back drunken tears.

Jade's brow furrowed as she instinctively leaned forward to hug him, her lips pursed in sympathy. "I'm sorry." She felt bad for doing this, intoxicating him into submission.

"He willed me his power to–"

"Sssh." She rubbed his back, holding him close. "It's okay."

Time passed and all she could feel was guilt for taking advantage of him.

Jade didn't sense the shift in atmosphere until she tried to pull back and he gripped her tighter, not willing to let go.

"You feel good." His voice was deeper. Husky.

"Caleb..." His hand played with the nape of her neck. As much as Jade hated to admit it, the feeling sent goosebumps down her spine. "I'm not taking advantage of you."

"But you could."

Oh so tempting.

Her eyes fluttered shut briefly. "But I'm not."

"Feels like it," Caleb groaned, hot breath near her ear.

She realized her hands were gripped on his lower back, keeping him close.

Jade tried to pull them away, but his hands wrapped over hers, holding them there. "You're drunk," she reasoned.

"You're observant," Caleb quipped. "Mmmn, you smell nice," he said, nose trailing lightly down her neck. His tongue sneaked out, flattening and pressing along the hollow of her throat. "Taste nice."

A sound escaped her and he chuckled a dirty chuckle at her reaction, his lips curving into a grin. Then she smelt the alcohol and remembered how drunk he was, snapping out of her daze and shoving him back. Caleb fell drunkenly from the rock and onto the sand. Then he laughed; well, more of a drunken giggle than laugh.

Jade shook her head, exasperated, eyes darting around the place. Calming down, she swallowed and walked towards him, offering her hand. "Lets get you home."

He laughed even more. "My mother definitely won't like seeing me this–"

"Drunk..." Jade breathed in deep, letting out the huge breath. "Alright, I'll take you to my place." She held out both hands impatiently and he took them in his, rough and large and warm.

"Your place?"

"Yeah, silly." She tried to yank him up but he was too heavy. Caleb helped Jade along, drunkenly rising and stumbling against her. His arm hung limp around her shoulder, his body like dead weight and she let out a groan from the pressure.

His hand gripped the ball of her shoulder, turning her close to him. "Tttthank you," Caleb slurred, drunken eyes gazing up at her from under his brow.

Jade had to beat away the butterfly's in her stomach with the way he was looking at her.

She turned her gaze to the sand, head down as she recognized feelings that she knew would lead to trouble.

–

There was a groan.

"Morning!" Jade called out loudly, without remorse, as she skimmed the newspaper.

Caleb had puked on her floor the moment he stepped inside the apartment. At least she had tiles. But she still felt bitter, being the one left to clean his mess up.

Another groan sounded. "I feel like shit." The voice was closer this time. Caleb paused as he got his bearings, holding the edge of the wall for balance. "Pardon the language," he said sheepishly.

_Manners_.

"No problem." Jade glanced at him from over the paper, trying to pretend that he wasn't just wearing his boxers as her eyebrow raise enquiringly. "First hangover?"

He winced. "First _really_ bad hangover."

"Advil's on the counter." She nodded her head to it, folding the newspaper in her hand.

"Thanks." Caleb swaggered over to the counter, popping out the capsules. "So, this is your place?"

"Yeah." Jade busied herself with getting out a bottle of water from the fridge, placing it on the counter. His hand brushed against hers and she pulled away quickly.

Caleb cracked open the bottle and took the Advil with it, taking another swig of water for good measure. He grimaced as he swallowed.

"They say a greasy breakfast is good for hangovers." He met her eyes and she looked down. "I was going to head out to the diner for bacon and eggs..." Jade smoothed out the newspaper absentmindedly. "If, um, you want to join me," she said, catching his eyes once more.

He blinked. "Well... I probably should be getting back," Caleb said slowly.

"Yeah, right." Jade felt embarrassed for asking, but tried not to show it. "But I suggest you get changed first." She looked away again, eyes unconsciously trailing down his chest as she did.

_Did he drunkenly take off his clothes whilst half asleep or something?_

He looked down and nodded. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hallway to your right..." She couldn't help but ogle him as he walked down the hall. "There's mouthwash and a spare toothbrush on the sink!" Jade added once he disappeared from her line of sight.

She hadn't forgotten about the puke.

After a few minutes of waiting for him to change, Jade got impatient and walked towards the bathroom to check up on him. It wasn't like he needed to take forever to look good or anything. He could wake up from a hangover and still pull off male model beauty. And just after finishing that thought she knew she was in trouble.

She walked down the hallway, noticing the bathroom was empty. "You done...? Hello...?"

Jade walked towards her room, seeing the door open. He was standing near her desk, changed in his clothes from last night.

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

He found the box. With all the notes.

_Damn_. "Uh..."

Caleb turned around, eyes hard. She backed away at his expression. He took a step closer.

Jade looked down at the carpet. She watched his shoes as he walked forward, stopping right in front of her.

He tipped her chin up with his hand, forcing her to meet his eyes.

Caleb watched her silently, searching for something. Her stomach flipped as his gaze moved from her eyes to her lips, then back again. His face hovered, just a breath away. Her eyes shut. Then she felt his lips brush lightly against hers, a warmth flooding through her veins. The air suddenly grew tense. Jade knew what he was doing. She could feel the magic in the air and could recognize it now.

He pulled away.

Her eyes opened and she stared at him, a frown on her brow. "Caleb... why...?"

Caleb sighed. Then, ever so gently, he pressed his lips, soft and full, against hers.

"Bye."

Momentarily confused, Jade watched him leave her room. "Hey! Why can't you just face the fact that I won't forget?" She followed after him, flabbergasted. "Why can't you just give me some answers? I know what I saw."

"You shouldn't _know_ anything!" he barked back over his shoulder.

Jade flinched as she halted in her steps. Then she thought back to the first time she saw him use magic; that night when the sons were behind Nicky's bar and Reid and Caleb were arguing. "I just wanted to call my friend, where it was quiet." Caleb stopped at that. "And I remember hearing you shouting at someone. And then I saw..." He turned around as she faltered. "I couldn't believe what I saw. But it was real. And you did it. And I knew I wasn't going crazy."

Caleb kept looking at her, as though he didn't know what else to say. Jade continued, "I had an internship at the Essex Daily Monitor. Just the small stuff; errands and coffee runs." She looked at her feet, reliving the memories. "That was when I met Frank, the truck driver. He was trying to get his story out and published, but the journalists thought he was nuts..." Her head shot up, anger and resolve in her voice. "You didn't think he'd cause any harm, did you? That anyone would believe him... But then you found out that someone did and you had to stop it. You put a spell on him... on me."

"You're lying, Jade."

"And why would I be?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Because there's no such thing as magic."

"Bullshit!" Caleb flinched as she shouted, probably from the hangover. Good. "You can't say that. After all this time, you _cannot_ say that!" She felt like she was going to cry.

He saw the look in her eyes and his expression softened. "I shouldn't..." He looked away, fists clenched. "I shouldn't explain this to you."

"Please... at least try to."

"I can't."

His voice pained her more than anything.

"Caleb–"

"Why are you doing this?" His head shot up, expression demanding. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I do..." Caleb looked skeptical hearing Jade's answer. "Can't that be a reason?" she asked.

"I've been around people long enough to know that there's always an ulterior motive."

"Read my mind, then," she said without a second thought.

"Jade–"

"You wanna know if I'm saying the truth then that's your option." She folded her arms. "The vulcan mind meld."

His eyebrows did their special little quirk and he looked like he was about to frown and laugh at the same time. "You watch too much sci-fi."

Jade gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I'm a geek, sue me."

His lips twitched in a smile briefly before he sighed, those brown eyes looking somber and defeated. "Alright..."

* * *

___Grey and I are of the same mind when it comes to writing about drunk Caleb: it's so much fun!_


	6. His Intruding

_Very, very extremely sorry. Had a hiatus with all the uni work building up (my course really knows how to torture me), but it's all over with now. *doeshappydance*_

_Anyway, hope you like this chapter! And beware, there's a cliff at the end. A rather evil cliff._

* * *

Chapter Six – His Intruding

Caleb stepped closer. "Don't be frightened." Jade narrowed her eyes at his comment. "This may feel a little uncomfortable, that's all."

"I've dealt with more than my fair share of discomfort these past few months. I think I can manage."

A ring of flame spread from the centre of his eyes before they turned black. Jade froze, too shocked by the suddenness of it to react as she felt his familiar power invading her mind. It wasn't painful, just... odd.

His hand reached out and wrapped around hers, intensifying the connection as he began to learn the truth. Even though those fierce black eyes looked intently at her, she could see that there was relief in his gaze. Caleb saw what she knew now, what she'd been through; the confusion, loss and hurt. He looked apologetic for the pain he'd caused. His other hand reached out, cradling her jaw. Her pulse raced under his palm from the blur of sensations.

Then Caleb delved deeper. Into her feelings, her thoughts of him. He saw the picture she kept in her head of those warm brown eyes and that drunken smile at the Dells. The sight of him shirtless and standing in her kitchen. The memory of his lips against hers, the heat she felt from it.

His grip tightened a little.

He was closer now. Close enough that she could feel the quickness of his breath against her lips.

Jade tried to block him out but he kept on going, until he found memories of other people. Her friends. Her family. Her mother.

"That's enough," she said shakily.

He knew too much.

"_Stop_."

Caleb broke away quickly, almost shocked by himself. "Jade–" He looked to be about to apologize.

"Now you know," she said coldly, cutting him off. "So tell me."

He stared at her for a long moment before sighing. "Well, at least I don't need to fill you in on our history. You were thorough."

Jade shrugged, trying to appear composed. "I had time to kill. Now, continue."

He raised an eyebrow at the order but conceded anyway. "As you know, our covenant has five Sons of Ipswich. And, as I'm sure you've already gathered, you've only met four." She nodded at his assumption. "You heard about Chase Collins, right?"

"Yeah, I read about his disappearance a while back. Oh, so he...?"

"He was the fifth son, descendant of John Putnam. At first, I thought the fifth family was killed off during the Salem Witch Trials. But... long story short, Putnam managed to keep the bloodline going through an heir; albeit a bastard child, but an heir nonetheless. That bloodline continued on from the Pope family. Before Chase was adopted his surname was Pope, Goodwin Pope."

"So what was the problem?"

"Chase came here in the hopes of more power. He didn't have the same knowledge we had about our abilities when he was growing up. That's why he was addicted. Why he used more. He wanted me to... will him my power."

"I'm guessing there's a setback."

"The power's our life force. So if I gave it to him..."

"You'd give him your life."

"Exactly."

"But your still alive now, so..."

"My father willed me his powers on the date of my birthday, when I ascended. That, added with my father's power, was why I was strong enough to defeat him."

"Your father died to save you." He looked away when she said that. "He must've cared a lot about you."

The slight smile on his face looked bitter, cynical, but mostly sad. "My mother did a little convincing, even though she knew it was against the laws of our coven to will ones powers to another. But I'd probably be dead by now if she didn't talk him into it."

"You don't know that. I mean... he was your father."

"You didn't know him... I don't think he really did it for me. I think he was tired. He had nothing to live for; just more and more medication, stuck in a chair and strapped to machines."

She placed a hand over his, comforting. His eyes met hers and stayed there for a moment, just watching her watching him.

There was something that flickered in his gaze that made her heart race faster.

Caleb pulled his hand away and broke the eye contact. "I gotta go."

He probably felt as though he'd shared too much.

"I'll take you back." He looked surprised by the offer. "Unless you wanna magic up your mustang," she added.

"Right."

And then they were both in her car, on the way to Danvers manor. It was so quiet that she felt as though there was a void between them.

Jade glanced at him briefly through the silence. He looked pensive.

After a moment, Caleb spoke, "I thought I was invincible." He half smiled, shaking his head. "It's stupid, but we all thought that when we got these powers, no matter how much we denied it to our family." He leaned his head back on the headrest, eyes fixed on the roof of the car. "And sometimes, when things got tough, I'd turn to magic, like I did with you." Caleb swallowed, turning his head slightly and glancing at Jade with sad eyes. "I thought I could change things for the better... Turns out there are some things I can't fix."

"Who says you were fixing me?"

"Yeah... I'm... I'm sorry, about doing that to you. I didn't think you'd remember. I never intended to hurt you."

"You didn't know," she reassured.

"And, uh..." He looked more than awkward. "Sorry about your mother."

Jade stiffened, fixing her eyes on the road. "She passed away a little less than two years ago. It isn't as bad now as it was then, so..." she shrugged.

"How's your father?" She gave him a sidelong glance. "I didn't look that far," he amended.

"Well, my parents were already divorced before it all happened, so it was tough dealing with that. Then mom..." Jade shook her head, trying to clear away the gloomy thoughts. "My dad had been dating when she died. He still loved mom and it still hurt him, but he managed to get through it. And he's remarried since then." She noticed his expression, hastily adding, "Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with that. It's just been harder for me to get through, that's all." Jade shrugged, making a turn into another road. After a minute, she added, "Um... since you were going through apologies and all... Sorry, by the way. About, uh... taking advantage of you."

"Ah, right." Caleb caught on quickly. "Nice trick you pulled."

"Your fault for being drunk beforehand." Her lips quirked, trying to contain her amusement. "Saved me half the effort."

"I guess."

"Why were you drinking anyway?"

"I was... stressed."

"Because of..." Jade shot glances between him and the road, partially stunned as she asked, "Because of me?"

"Partly." He shrugged dismissively, uncomfortably.

She kept her eyes on the entrance to the manor, still shocked. "O-kay, here we are."

The gate was already open so she drove in, parking down the end of the driveway. And as she did, the sons walked out to meet them.

"I'll do all the talking, if you want," Caleb offered.

"Much appreciated."

Jade got a smile out of that.

He had disarming smiles.

Caleb go out of her car, countenance changing. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Your mom got worried when you didn't come home in the morning," Pogue said. "Thought something might've happened to you." His eyes flickered over to Jade, still in her car.

"It's okay. You can come out," Caleb assured, turning his head a little to speak over his shoulder.

Jade walked out of her car, standing beside him.

He shared a look with her, holding her hand and squeezing it briefly.

"I thought..." Tyler said, confused.

"Let's save this for inside," Caleb remarked, brushing past his brothers.

"Um, you kinda have to go explain everything to Evelyn first." He gave Pogue a withering look. "I had to tell her, man. You know what she's like when she gets worried."

Caleb ran his hands over his face tiredly. "Yeah, I know."

–

Jade sighed in impatience, waiting for Caleb to come back so she could go. She wasn't sure if she should (or could) leave the house to begin with. Not like she needed permission, but still...

"So, when exactly did you know about us? About the whole power thing?" Pogue asked.

"That fight you," her head jerked to Reid, "had behind the bar with Caleb."

Tyler and Pogue both gave meaningful looks at the blond. "What? You didn't see her either," Reid defended.

"How can we trust you?" Tyler this time.

"I already went through this with you leader. He read my mind and gave me the all clear. So you don't need to worry."

"And he bitches about me using," Reid grumbled.

"I told him to," Jade admitted. "It was the only way he could trust me and give me some answers."

"Why'd you wanna know anyway?" Pogue again.

Her eyes caught the framed picture of a young Caleb on the mantelpiece before looking away.

"Just curious." Judging by their expressions they didn't believe her. "Tell me you haven't had a Neo moment in life where you've taken the red pill?"

Pogue's eyebrows raised. "The Matrix?"

"Lame," Reid muttered.

"Come on, it's a classic," Tyler pointed out. Jade beamed up at him.

"Figured you'd be on her side," Reid retorted.

"He has good taste," Jade complimented, winking in Tyler's direction. The brunette winked back. Reid glowered. "What's up with you, sourpuss?"

Tyler snickered at that.

"Shut up, Ty," Reid snapped.

"Just desserts, what can I say?" The smirk on Tyler's face was way out of character.

"I had a fucking _hangover _and you took my aspirin away."

Jade had no idea what was going on with them. Pogue looked half confused, half amused.

"You shouldn't have done that to Abbey." Tyler lifted his chin as he scoffed, "Hell, you were probably so hammered that you can't even remember the half of it."

"I remember," Reid said through gritted teeth.

"Then you should know by now that it's your own fault."

"And dumping cold water on me?" Reid asked. "Have you been scheming with Ann on ways to torture me or something?"

"You deserved it. And no, I haven't. But, now that you mention it..." Jade could see the gears turning in Tyler's head.

"Fuck. No, no, no, no." Reid shook his head, eyes a little wide. "Not Ann. Anything but... don't! _Don't_."

"You ever hear that saying about a magic word?" Tyler taunted.

"Fuck off."

"Very original, Reid." The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Hey, hey..." Pogue finally cut in. "Settle down, ladies."

"Ladies?" Reid's glare settled on biker boy. "Look who's talkin'."

"Yeah, this coming from the guy with long hair?" Tyler added dryly, one eyebrow raised.

Pogue's eyes narrowed at both of them.

A throat cleared. "Good timing?" Caleb walked in, expression a little weary. She wondered what he'd spoken about with his mother.

"Perfect," Jade replied, smiling sweetly at the other sons. "Now that you _ladies_ are done arguing, I'd like to go home now." She glanced over at Caleb. "If that's okay with you..."

"Yeah." Caleb nodded, looking at his brothers. "We'll sort this out later, guys."

–

Once Pogue, Reid and Tyler had left, Caleb walked Jade to her car.

"Thanks for looking after me, by the way. I'm not exactly hospitable when inebriated, so..."

"No biggie." Then Jade backtracked, "You owe me one for cleaning up your puke, though."

He winced. "I was hoping that didn't happen"

"Oh it did."

"Sorry."

"You should be." But Jade was smiling slightly as she said that.

He had a smile in his eyes as well as he looked at her. "I'll make it up to you."

What did that mean?

"Don't sweat it. I'll get smashed and puke on your floor and we're even. Though you're supplying the alcohol."

"Aren't you afraid I might take advantage of you?"

"You? Pfft. You have gentlemen written all over you."

The look he was giving her was unnerving.

"Caleb?" a voice called out.

He pulled away in frustration, head looking over the car. Then his expression changed. Jade turned around, seeing someone walk towards them. It was the same girl Jade had seen from before, last time she had snuck into Danvers' property.

The girl looked at Caleb, then at Jade.

"Jade, this is Grace. She's, uh..."

"An old friend of the families." Grace smiled but there was something troubling about her gaze.

"Oh..." Jade replied. "Right."

Grace then turned to Caleb. "We going?"

"Now?" He looked stunned. She nodded. Caleb let out a breath. "Okay, sure..." He looked at Jade, a little awkward as he scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, Ja–"

"No, it's alright," she reassured, about to leave anyway. "I'll just go–"

"You've used magic on her." Grace's eyes were squinted slightly as she looked at her, gaze boring into Jade's as though she could see right through her, to something hidden beneath.

Jade was flabbergasted. "How...?"

"What was it?" Grace asked.

He sighed through his teeth in something of annoyance. "Memory and containment spell."

Her brow knitted. "She's not supposed to–"

"I know, but she did."

Her eyebrows quirked briefly at that. "Interesting."

"Not really," he replied dryly.

Grace gave him a sidelong glance. Then she looked back at Jade, expression softening. "Jade, was it?"

Caleb looked both alarmed and angry. "Grace, tell me you're not–"

"Would you like to come with us?" She asked, ignoring Caleb.

"Where?"

"Grace–"

"The Putnam barn ruins."

"Sure... I guess," Jade said.

Caleb sent Grace a glare as she walked to his mustang. He tossed his keys and she caught them quickly with one hand raised in the air. Almost like she knew it would happen.

"What're you planning on doing there exactly?" Jade asked.

Grace paused from entering the car, fixing Jade a blank expression that brought chills down her spine.

And then she said in the most casual manner, "I'm bringing the fifth Son of Ipswich back to life."

* * *

___TBC! What say you? Review!_


	7. His Guilt

_Just watched the trailer for City Island. It's a comedy with Steven Strait as an ex-convict. He has the beard and curly hair thing going on. Adorable. So google it, I dare you._

_Oh yeah, and thanks go to Grey once again for beta-ing this here story. *was/is distracted for obvious reasons that entail drooling*_

* * *

Chapter Seven – His Guilt

"How do you know if this'll work?"

"It'll work," Grace reassured Caleb.

"But what if it doesn't?"

"_If_ it doesn't," she began, eyes still trailing the ruins, "it means Chase is alive, which is highly unlikely."

"Why?"

She looked slightly irritated by Caleb's questions. "In order to prevent himself from dying he would've had to use powerful spells; the kind that drain life away in an instant." Grace crouched, searching the floor for something. "Chase would've been dead the moment the spark of magic for the spell was lit. Those sorts of enchantments require sacrifices. Lots and lots of them."

Jade shivered, both from the cold and the realization. "Human sacrifices..."

"Yes. Souls enough to replenish." Grace stood, rubbing her fingertips against the palms of her hands. "Think of it like recharging a phone."

"Only with magic and warlocks and _murdering_ people," Jade said, exasperated. Grace remained nonplussed. "How do you know all this?"

"Like I said, old friend of the families." Her eyes were locked on the ground beneath her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I need you to leave." Caleb looked to be about to usher Jade away when Grace added, "You too, Caleb."

"What?" He definitely didn't like the sound of that.

"You don't want to see this." By the tone in Grace's voice, Jade didn't want to question any further. But Caleb was stubborn pressed.

"Yeah, I do."

Grace rolled up her sleeves. "I'm summoning the dead." Her eyes met his with long suffering and exhaustion. "It's not exactly your good old fashioned Ouija board."

"Yeah, well, it's not exactly your good old fashioned murder either; we didn't even find his body."

Grace took something out of her jacket pocket. It was a necklace, some sort of talisman. It had a glossy black shine, like Onyx.

"I think we should go," Jade advised. Grace met her gaze with sincere appreciation. There was something in her eyes Jade hadn't expected. Pain. Almost like she cared for Chase.

She couldn't make sense of it.

"I don't–"

Jade sent Caleb her best puppy dog look. "Please?"

–

Caleb parked the car alongside a stone bridge. He sat on the end of his mustang, patting the hood after a while.

She sat next to him, looking out at the lake.

"I remember taking Sarah here last year. She asked for answers, so..." he chewed on his upper lip, pensive, "I gave her them."

"She didn't take it well?"

"The opposite actually," he said, eyebrows quirked briefly. "After all that, she stuck by me. But I didn't want to risk her anymore, even though she insisted on staying... I convinced her to transfer to another school." He looked at Jade, a humorless smile on his face. "It's funny... We didn't even need to have 'the talk' to know that we were broken up. It just happened and I let it happen..." Caleb looked away, eyes sad. "She's better off without me."

Jade decided to change subjects, not wanting to agree or disagree with the statement. "Did you tell your brothers that Chase's body wasn't found?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Didn't wanna worry them. When they read about his disappearance in the newspaper, I said it was taken care of. They didn't ask anymore questions after that."

"Why are you even letting Grace do this? If Chase was so dangerous..."

"To be honest I don't think it'll work," he said, gaze fixed straight ahead. "But she cared about him." He swallowed. "And if she believes she can bring him back without his powers, I'll give her that much."

"And that's your reason?" She was more than skeptical. "Caleb–"

"I killed him, Jade." He turned, looking at her. "_I_ did it." He looked down, brow scrunched and voice wavering. "There could've been another way. I could've stopped him without–"

"You did it to protect your family."

"But it doesn't change the fact that I _killed_ someone." His hands were balled up in fists against his knees. "And I'd do anything to take it back."

She placed her hand over his, trying to comfort him. She watched as his tense grip slackened, his hand turning and fingers unfurling to wrap around Jade's hand, holding it in his.

"Jade," he began, then his cell phone went off. Caleb pulled his hand away, getting the ringing phone out of his pocket. "Yeah? What happened?" He looked frustrated. "Fine, explain it to me then." He hung up. "It's Grace. Let's go."

–

"It didn't work." Grace looked purely concerned.

"Didn't think it would." Caleb the skeptic.

"No, it should've but it didn't... It can't work if the person is still alive." Realization dawned on them. "I didn't think it was possible, but..." She met Caleb's eyes, brief and cautious.

"Please, don't tell me..."

"I found traces of a spell–"

Caleb cursed.

Grace watched as he paced. "You have to warn them."

"I... I need to think through this." His hands weaved through his hair, eyes frantic as they searched the ground.

"You're family's in danger. But sure, take all the time you want. You're just putting off the inevitable..."

His head shot up and he stared at Grace, brow furrowed. He looked torn.

His gaze moved to Jade's and she tried to muster up all the support and reassurance she could with a curt nod.

Caleb rubbed his face with his hands, sighing out the words, "Okay."

–

"Chase is alive?" Tyler asked, exasperated. "I thought you said you killed him."

"I thought I did. I saw the power go right through him..." The firm determination in Caleb's voice faltered as he continued, "But after the barn was burnt down, I had fire fighters search the rubble and they... didn't end up finding a body."

Silence flooded the Danvers' living room until Reid broke it. "Well that's just great," he snapped. "And when were you planning to enlighten us on that?"

"I didn't want to worry y–"

"Don't," Reid cut in. "I don't want your lectures on being the leader and being _responsible_ for us, 'cause I'm sick and _tired_ of that bullshit. The least you could do was warn us, for our own sake."

"Reid, don't," Pogue warned.

Reid stalked towards Caleb, his jaw clenched as he glared at him. "I know I've done a lot of stupid shit before, but I sure as hell wouldn't be as stupid as to do what you did."

Jades eyebrow's raised at the outburst, surprised by Reid's reaction.

"Now's not the time for guilt trips and put downs," Pogue said, expression more than dark. "Chase is alive and we need to figure out what to do."

"So... what do we do then?" Tyler asked.

"Leave it to me," Grace said, walking into the room.

"Woah..." Reid went from angry to stunned then back to angry in an instant. "Who the hell–"

"Don't worry, she's on our side," Caleb said.

"Well shit, Caleb. Any other girls we need to know about?" Trust Reid to ask.

"No," Grace replied with a slight smile. "Not that I know of, anyway."

"Who is she?"

Grace did even bat an eye at the attitude in Reid's question when she said, "_She_ is Grace. And she's here to help."

Silence settled in.

Caleb was the first one to respond, "We'll discuss all this first thing tomorrow. I think it's best if we stay here for the night; get some food and rest before we figure out what to do next."

Grace stared at him long and hard. With a shake of her head, she muttered, "Fine. We'll do it your way."

–

Jade was trying to find where the glasses were, searching through all the cupboards.

"Top shelf on the right." She spun around to see Pogue.

"Thanks." She grabbed a glass from the shelf, pausing to look back as she asked, "Another for you?"

"Sure."

Jade clutched another glass with her free hand, placing both on the counter where the Mountain Dew was. She opened the bottle and poured the fizzy drink into the glass. "Say when."

Pogue grinned, letting out a slight laugh at her comment before replying, "When." He grabbed the glass, taking a drink. "So... enjoying yourself?"

"In lieu of the situation..." She poured some Mountain Dew into her own glass before putting the lid back on the bottle. "Yeah, I guess. You?" He looked pensive. "Not as much?"

"Just thinking... I... I want to tell her... My girlfriend. I just don't want it to end badly." He combed a hand through his hair. "I mean, after what happened with Reid and Abbey... But Esther's different, so I... I dunno."

Jade put the Mountain Dew back in the fridge, using the time to think through her words. "Well, if you're meant to be then she'll accept you for who you are. If not, I hear the memory wipe works wonders."

He chuckled a little. "On everyone except you." His chuckle faded and there was an intense look in his eyes. "That's never happened before."

She looked away, not knowing what to say.

"Be easy on Caleb, 'kay? He's been through a lot. He likes to put up a good front and all, but I know he beats himself up about what happened." Pogue's brow scrunched. His eyes were troubled. "I mean, spending all this time thinking you've killed someone." He shook his head. "Stuff like that is bound to mess with your head."

"Yeah."

"He gets..." Pogue looked like he was debating his words for a moment, lips pursed. "He gets nightmares as well. And I know it's harder for him to stop using."

That was a surprise to her. She wouldn't have expected that from Caleb, but then again she had no idea what was going on in his head sometimes. "It sounds tough," she said absentmindedly, staring off at nothing.

"It is. It becomes a part of you. Like air to breath; you can't stop."

She blinked, looking at him. "How do you deal with it?"

"For me..." Pogue's head tilted a little in contemplation. "I just need a trigger, something to make me snap back to reality; family, friends, anyone I care about." His lips quirked into a smile. "Esther's become my lifeline and she doesn't even know it. It's probably the same for my brothers." He gave a one shouldered shrug as he added, "Well, except maybe Reid... that's a bit complicated."

"I sensed that."

Pogue smiled a little more. "Anyway, just give Caleb some time. After Sarah, he hasn't been willing to get back on the dating band wagon, but–"

"Woah, woah, woah. I'm not..."

"Not yet." The smile became a full blown smirk.

"You sure like to assume you're all-knowing."

"Caleb wants you. You want him. It isn't hard to see."

"Then why bother telling me this?"

"'Cause I'm not much of a bystander. And I want my brother to be happy." Pogue raised his glass a little as he said, "Thanks for the drink."

And then he was gone, leaving her to mull over his words.

–

She couldn't rest. Maybe it was the new environment, or the words still ringing in her head, but she couldn't get comfortable and her mind was stuck in alert mode. She knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

Jade slipped out of the bed, donned in the silk pj's Mrs. Danvers handed her. She knew Evelyn wasn't all that thrilled about another person being brought into this. But she seemed more sad than angry about it.

Jade walked out of the bedroom and wandered down the hallway.

That was when she sensed the magic vibes.

And here she was, feeling like Peter Parker when his spidey sense was tingling.

Jade paused, listening attentively for any sound. She noticed the door to Caleb's room was partly open. He'd told her if there was any trouble that all she needed to do was tell him. But with the familiar presence of the magic added onto Pogue's prior comments, she had a feeling Caleb was the one in trouble.

Hesitantly, she walked over to his room and slipped past the open door. Jade padded silently across the carpet, to where he was sleeping.

From the moonlight she could see that his body was tense, his brow scrunched in pain. But he didn't once move. His eyes darted beneath his lids.

He was having a nightmare.

"Caleb?" Jade sat along the edge of the bed. She repeated his name, with no response again. "Caleb, wake up." Concerned, she placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.

He jolted awake, eyes pitch black and expression livid as he clutched her wrist in a firm grip. She had no chance to pull away, but managed to yelp out with surprise, if a little pain.

He released his grip just as quickly as he'd heard her.

"Shit. Sorry," he breathed, brown eyes wide.

"You were having a nightmare. I just... I thought... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have barged in–"

"S'okay," Caleb breathed, shutting his eyes. He seemed shaken.

She used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. His eyes flew open, lips parting as he watched her.

They stared at each other for a long while.

Then her hand fell to his chest, over his heart. Jade felt his quick heart beat, his chest pulling in ragged breaths of air.

Caleb inched forward, hands cradling her face. He let out a small, shaky breath before pressing his lips to hers in a slow kiss. Jade pressed back, sinking further into him as he gained confidence from her response.

Then it turned heated, fast and quick. Eventually she realized that the angle of the room had changed, that her other hand was pressed on his stomach, fingers spread to feel the definition there as she pushed him onto his back without any protest.

His hands came up to the small of her back, large and warm and she couldn't help the audible sigh that escaped her from the contact, her skin breaking out into goosebumps.

Jade pulled her lips away from his, hovering over him. He stared at her with warm eyes that look like they could swallow her whole.

"Caleb, you okay man? I felt you use–" Pogue came in.

Jade fell off the bed. "Ow."

Pogue had seen enough to know what was going on. "Oh, shit. My bad." He shut the door quickly.

She heard the burst of laughter that came afterwards.

"Subtle," she sighed.

Caleb didn't respond. Eventually, he stood up from the bed, walking over to Jade and offering his hand. She accepted it with a small, sheepish thanks before being immediately yanked into his arms. Jade was too suspicious to assume that he'd underestimated his strength, but either way, she didn't mind.

Caleb looked down at her, kissed her gently, then turned away from her, opening a drawer by his bed. He slipped a shirt overhead.

"You hungry at all?"

It was hard to tell if he meant what he meant; a mixture of double entendre and innocence that only he could pull off.

"Yeah."

"I'll see what's in the fridge."

"I might as well go with you." It wasn't like she was going to be able to sleep any time soon.

Her mind, heart and body were racing to fast for that.

* * *

___More sweet and dirty Caleb to come. ;)_


	8. His 'Brother'

_Belated HNY to you all! Sorry for the wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it. And if you're reading the title... no comments.

* * *

_

Chapter Eight – His 'Brother'

Caleb heated up the remainder of the leftovers to eat.

Jade thought it would've been awkward, eating in silence (especially after what happened prior), but she didn't feel uncomfortable.

After a few minutes, Jade asked, "What time is it?"

He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Close to 1:30."

She placed her empty container in the trash can. "So... Your brothers feel it... when you use?"

If he didn't know that her head was still stuck on Pogue interrupting their make out session, now he did. "Yeah, but mostly when it's strong enough."

Jade wiped her mouth with a napkin, scrunching it into a ball and throwing it in the bin. "Must've been a really bad dream."

"It was."

Jade harrumphed. "Figured I wasn't the only reason that you drank so much at the Dells," she said, gauging his reaction. Caleb looked down, troubled eyes fixed on the counter. "Can you tell me what it was about?" His eyes turned a little dark and lost in memory and she felt bad for asking. Jade sighed as she pointed out, "You know, you care too much about everyone else."

His eyes met hers, a little surprised.

"Even when you're under pressure, you don't like to show it, to worry anyone..." She sat on the counter, Caleb facing right next to her. She blinked languidly, giving him a small smile. "You've got a big heart, Danvers."

He was giving her an odd look. Not odd as in funny, but it was warm and gentle and it made her stomach flip.

"Do I still have some food on my face or what...?"

"No..." he smiled. "But it is a pretty face." His smile widened more at her reaction. "You blush."

"Everyone does." Her voice was so quiet. She'd never received a compliment from him and the abruptness of it put her on the spot.

"Especially your ears." That made her blush more. He chuckled, leaning in to kiss her ear. Then his mouth trailed down her jaw to her neck.

Her legs wrapped around him, ankles crossed to pull him closer. His body was warm and hard against her, his hands trailing under her top as his lips moved across her skin. "Soft," he murmured, as if unconsciously to himself.

Her hands wandered lower, voice suddenly breathy. "Hard?"

Caleb let out a moan that did things to her body she hadn't expected. Then he kissed her deeply and she felt so dizzy and hot and her insides felt like melted candle wax. Jade pulled her face away for air but he moved forward, placing butterfly kisses on her lips, her neck, her collarbone.

"Get a room, geez."

They both jolted at the voice.

Tyler walked in, hair disheveled, eyes foggy and tired as he opened the fridge to get a drink.

Caleb didn't pull away from his position and she couldn't help but giggle at the implication.

He shot her a look. "Could you, uh," Caleb cleared his throat, still husky. "Give us a minute?"

"Take your time, toy boy." Tyler smiled a little before yawning and stretching his back, sauntering out of the room with a bottle of water at hand.

Caleb groaned, his head resting on her shoulder.

Jade patted his back, her other hand combing through his hair gently.

"Better head back to bed." His head shot up at her suggestion. "Our own beds," she advised.

"Right."

"Someone sounds a little disappointed," she teased.

He looked at her with those dark brown eyes before smiling a little and kissing her cheek, lingering. "G'night, Jade."

Caleb pulled away and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her feeling a little more than disappointed.

"Figures," she muttered.

–

Grace had disappeared somewhere. She wasn't sure if it was from what Caleb said yesterday, but all Jade knew was that he steered clear of mentioning Grace and told them all to head out to the colony house for research.

That was when she was introduced to Gorman, the caretaker... After he nearly shot them outside the driveway.

And Jade made the mistake of jesting that he should wear some prescription glasses.

Needless to say, Gorman didn't smile.

Pogue laughed though, unabashedly.

She was thankful someone did.

They went down to the basement, where a collection of books were stacked up in shelves. Caleb dusted off the spines, reading the titles and pulling out specific volumes for them to read.

Jade's phone rang and she took it out of her pocket. "Hello?" She noticed the sons all turn around to watch her.

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Dad, hey!" At the name, they turned back around, talking amongst one another or flicking through books. "What's up?"

"Sorry, honey, you're breaking up."

"Oh, yeah, there isn't really good reception here. Just wait, let me go some place else."

"You're not at the Batcave are you?"

Giggle. "I've been sworn to secrecy." She walked upstairs to the ground floor of the colony house, standing in the living room. "That better?"

"Much." His voice sounded a little different. Darker.

Her signal out of whack.

"Dad? You there? Damn it." She hung up the phone.

And all of the sudden her head turned fuzzy and her vision went black. But not before she saw a figure outside the living room window, with black eyes and a Cheshire smile.

Jade didn't even feel herself hit the floor before everything went blank.

–

All she remembered was darkness. A half unconscious state where she knew her eyes were shut and she was sleeping, but she was aware of it all.

Jade wasn't sure how long she was in that state before she felt the light color through her eyelids.

Disconcerted, her eyes fluttered open. She heard the sound of sizzling. Smelt eggs cooking.

"Mornin', sunshine," a male voice greeted.

Jade sat up, eyes scanning her surroundings. She was in some beat up apartment. The walls were stained with rust, the windows nailed down with wooden posts.

She was on a bed.

"How'd you sleep?" the overly cheerful voice asked. Then he turned around to look at her and she gazed into his blue grey eyes. She knew who he was.

"Peachy." He smiled at her response. "How'd I get here?" _Don't sound afraid, do not sound afraid._

"Dear old daddy wasn't on the phone." She tensed at the words, hoping that he hadn't done anything to her father. "I just needed you out in the open, where no one would've noticed," he said, stirring a pan with a wooden spoon. "From there it was too easy."

"Look..." her eyes faltered. "You don't have to do this. Grace is–"

"Grace...?" Chase stilled. His back was facing her so she couldn't see his expression. After a moment, he cleared his throat, resuming stirring the pan. "So, they brought in the old friend to subdue me? Wow, I'm honored."

"I don't think it should be taken as a compliment."

"Honest," he mused with a slight chuckle, his composure returning. "I knew I chose the right girl... See, I was sort of debating who I'd take back." He flipped the towel over his shoulder, moving the pan over to the small table, pouring the scrambled eggs on two plates. "I mean, my brother's are all set and googly eyed, whether they know that or not. I just had to choose the right one."

He went back over to the kitchen bench, taking out the toast from the toaster. "You, you're so... straightforward; blunt, hard headed." Chase placed the toast on two plates, walking back over to the fridge and getting out some orange juice. "You're stronger than the others. Hell, even compared the sons. Not by power of course, but by," his head titled to the side in emphasis. "_will_power. You know what I mean?"

"No," she replied quickly.

"Hmm, I think you do." A beguiling smile spread across his face. "What's with the humoring?"

Jade swallowed, looking everywhere but in his direction. "Buying myself some more time."

His smile was purely indulgent. "And _that_, is what he finds disconcerting about you. So truthful. One to cut with the bullshit and get down to the heart of an issue... even when your scared." His eyes turned black and his grin widened.

Chase walked over to her, sitting by her bed. She shuffled back, uneasy. "You might wanna calm your heart down a bit. Don't want you dying on me just yet."

His hand reached out and touched her cheek. Jade flinched but didn't move, not wanting to aggravate him. He pulled his hand away, intrigued by her reaction. She felt his power swirl around in her head and gritted her teeth from the pain. It didn't hurt with Caleb like it did with Chase. "You know what," he waggled a finger at her. "I like you. You're different. Got a lot going on in that head of yours." His eyes turned back to their chilling blue. "Sarah, on the other hand... Well, Wenham was a little dim witted, if you ask me. She could absorb information, easy, but she didn't exactly have what I'd call proper intelligence."

"And I do?"

He straddled a chair, gaze unwavering. "Modest as well."

"You can't expect him to just leave this alone."

"I know," Chase replied with little more than a blink. "I'm counting on that. It's a natural instinct of his, just as much as this," he gestured to them both. "is an instinct of mine."

"Instinct doesn't tell you to kill people."

"Don't be so dramatic," he admonished teasingly. "Like I said, you're not dying yet. I just want to make them sweat a little, that's all. So relax. Get comfy. Have some breakfast." Chase gestured to the food at the table.

Jade didn't move or respond.

His eyes turned cold, his jaw clenched a little. "Suit yourself."

–

She was at a cafe in town when she got the text from Caleb.

–**He's taken Jade–**

Simple. Clear. No apologies or demands.

But it was a doozy of a message.

Grace sighed, downing the rest of her tea quickly and paying the bill to the cashier with a smile.

She'd argued with Caleb about what needed to be done just that morning. She voiced her opinions plainly and Caleb didn't like what he heard. One thing lead to another and he told her to leave.

Grace figured he just didn't like the idea of her dealing with Chase. She didn't find it too much of a surprise, considering Caleb still didn't trust her. But he was running out of options either way. And he was letting his emotions get the best of him.

He thought they had time.

Now that Jade was gone Caleb realized time was up.

She wished there was another way to snap some sense into him.

But there was no point in dwelling on that now.

Grace drove to the colony house as soon as she could.

And they had another argument.

Wasn't a surprise.

"I beat him once and I can do it again."

"Chase didn't know what his abilities would do to him back then. Now he does," Grace reasoned. "He may not know the full extent of his powers, but he's always been a quick learner. And since it's been months since you've seen him last I'm sure he knows a lot more now than he did then. Don't underestimate him."

"I won't."

"Caleb–"

"I'm going to get her back," he stated firmly.

The other sons didn't cut in with objections.

Grace sighed, knowing that she was on her own on this. "We already tried it your way and look where that's gotten us. You wasted time and now he's taken her. That's the reality and there's nothing you can do about it."

He flinched at her words, his resolve faltering a little. But then the determination came back into his eyes. "I can find her."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Using you abilities?" Grace sent them all a look. "One of your kind has got her captive. He'll recognize your power if you try to track her down and use it against you. So I wouldn't suggest doing that."

He began to look defeated. "Then what?"

"I can try to find her… if you have something that belongs to her. It's a simple spell, not something Chase would expect." Grace gave a one shouldered shrug. "Not powerful enough for him to suspect, anyway. But it'll take time."

"How long?" he asked.

"Depends."

His frown deepened. "Thanks for being specific."

"She could be on the other side of the world for all we know," Grace countered with a glare. "Trying to find a certain person within a certain area takes a while, especially when you haven't got much to work with. So it'd be helpful if you get me something of Jade's as soon as possible."

In that moment, before he turned his head away, she noticed his eyes give way to fear.

Grace knew Caleb was worried, and when people worried they tended to do foolish things. But now wasn't the time for that. They didn't need any more problems, they needed solutions.

Her gaze softened as she stepped closer to him, head tilted to peer into his eyes. "I know it's not exactly easy for you to do this, but you need to trust me. This is more than just a fight between the sons now. Jade's the one in the crossfire, not any of us."

He stared at her for a while, blinking languidly. "Will clothes be fine?"

"For starters, yeah." She nodded.

He turned and walked away, his posture tense.

"Anything we can do?" Tyler asked.

She pondered the thought carefully. "Write a list of possible places Chase could be. I can search there first. And make sure your leader doesn't do anything stupid either, like go off and try to find Jade on his own. He'll end up doing more damage in the long run."

Reid, Tyler and Pogue walked out.

Grace let out a breath, tracing over the top of her eyebrow with two fingers, her thumb held beneath her jaw as her eyes shut.

She may have seemed sure of herself on the outside, but on the inside she was just as concerned as they were.

"Don't let him push you around, Jade."

–

"Stop being such a baby_,_" Chase growled, towering over Jade. "Eat or I'll _use_ to make you eat. Then you'll have the guilt of knowing that you've contributed to the death of yet another person used to replenish my own life."

She blinked, horrified. With a shaky hand, Jade took the fork and dug in.

"Thatta girl."

Jade didn't bother shooting him a glare, instead, scowling at her food as she ate on her bed.

He sat on the end of the bed, watching her. "You know, if you have any questions all you need to do is ask them."

"Why don't you just read my mind?"

"There's no fun in that. Besides, I'm not getting any younger." He was full of contradictions.

"Where are we?"

He tsk-tsked. "Not telling."

"You told me I could ask you questions."

Her annoyance seemed to amuse him. "And I didn't say I'd answer them."

"Well, explain to me why a guy like you chose this wonderful place for us to stay," she said, nudging her chin to the surroundings. He had the power to do anything he wanted and he took her to a place fitting of a minus star rating?

"What were you expecting? A manor?" His eyes turned black and it was as though the room turned to mist, revealing a place beneath that looked exactly the same as her room in Danvers' manor.

"Woah, okay ho–"

"You'll see what I want you to see. Nothing else." There was vicious authority in his tone. "You don't remember. The time space between you at the colony house and waking up here is empty... for a reason."

"Oh."

"But you might just start remembering that as well."

She tried to hide the surprise on her face, but he spotted it just as well.

"He placed you under a memory spell," Chase mused, fingers tapping along his chin thoughtfully. "Made you forget everything you saw relating to us and our abilities. But yet you remembered..."

"How many people have you killed to keep yourself alive?" she asked, changing topics abruptly.

She saw a flicker of something pass through his eyes, but it was gone before she could make sense of it. Chase leaned in, watching her without even blinking as he said, "I'll let you know when you really want the answer."

Jade looked away, an inevitable feeling sinking in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

_It was a little odd switching perspectives, since I haven't done that with the other hate stories. Though working from Grace's pov is kinda fun. :)_

_So, what do you guys think? Please, feel free to lemme know!_


	9. His Absence: Part One

_Yep, part one. I had to fit a lot into this chapter, so I figured splitting it up would be better.

* * *

_

Chapter Nine – His Absence: Part One

The sons and Gorman had cleared out the attic of the colony house for her. After Caleb's father died, they hadn't had much use for it until now.

Grace replaced the blue candles around her, lighting the wicks.

She hadn't slept properly in days. And the sons weren't getting much sleep either. They were busy going through stacks upon stacks of books, fishing for information in both police files and newspaper sources as to Chase's disappearance.

Caleb knew that exhaustion was weighing in on her. But he wasn't about to advise Grace to get some sleep. She was the only one who could find Jade. And Chase was making it more than difficult to do so. It seemed as though each time Grace got closer to finding them they'd vanish into thin air, leaving her to start the search all over again.

Tyler walked in as she was preparing the spell. She'd lost count of how many times she'd done it.

"Something you want to talk to me about?" Grace queried.

"I found out from Caleb that..." he stopped.

"That...?"

"Were you really gonna bring Chase back to life if he was dead?"

Abrupt.

Clearing her throat, she composed herself with the answer, "Yes."

"I didn't think that was possible."

Grace gave Tyler a sidelong glance before turning her attention to the goblet in front of her, filling it with water as she spoke, "Most people don't think magic is possible, and yet here you are, powers and all."

"...True."

She paused, looking back at him briefly. His lips were pursed, eyes filled with hesitant curiosity. Grace returned back to her preparations as she said, "Ask and I'll answer."

"Have you ever brought someone back to life?"

"No."

"Would you ever–"

She knew what he was going to ask and cut in, "No. People are meant to die; that's the order of things." Tyler's thoughts were easy enough to follow. Grace continued, "_Chase_ was a different matter. Besides, a revival spell only works on those in the covenant bloodline. No one else."

"But it defies the laws of nature, just like our abilities." His brow scrunched and his eyes scanned the room, as though trying to grasp an answer. "There's gotta be a catch to raising the dead."

Grace looked away, voice quiet. "One life must be exchanged to save another."

"...You would've _died_ for him? He tried to kill Caleb," Tyler said, exasperated. "He killed his adoptive parents, not to mention–"

"You don't know everything that happened before that. And I don't have time to explain it." Her voice quaked a little and she paused. She was getting too emotional. Lack of sleep did that. Grace blinked rapidly, taking a breath before turning to look at him. "Sorry, but I need to concentrate right now..."

His expression was one of apology. "I'll leave you to it."

–

One thing about this place was that Jade lost all sense of time. There was no day or night. Not that she could tell anyway.

She couldn't stop thinking about her family. Her friends. Caleb.

Sometimes, no matter how dramatic it seemed, she really felt like she wouldn't get to see them again. And that scared her more than anything. Not the knowledge that it might happen, but that she was actually considering that it might happen. And that she was getting used to the idea.

Chase would keep changing things around. The furniture, the rooms. He was toying with her head, noticing how she anticipated or reacted to things.

Jade tried not to seem phased. But she'd get angry, confused and weary of his actions.

She was afraid of what might have happened to her father, and possibly Claire in the process. But if Chase knew that she was wondering about what he might've done to them, he didn't say anything. And either way, she was too afraid to ask.

She couldn't deal with the idea of her dad being hurt.

It was all just too much and she was already feeling sad enough as it was.

As guilty as she felt about it, she'd get angry at Grace, the sons; Caleb. Even though Jade knew they wouldn't be sitting around doing nothing. But she just felt like she was waiting on something that was never going to happen.

But mostly, she was tired.

Sleep wasn't sleep anymore. It was simply a closing of eyes, added on to an awareness of being watched, being trapped. And the inevitable knowledge that she could never rest knowing that her days were numbered.

And when that time came, it was more than abrupt.

"Wake up."

Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. "What?"

"You're friends caught me sooner than expected. So now I'm in a hurry." Her relief at the mention of friends came to a halt when she saw the glint in his gaze. "And now... It's time to have our fun."

Her heart lurched. "You're not–"

He smiled as his eyes went black, searching her thoughts. "Rape you? That's horrid, Jade. Really." He feigned a hurt expression. "Besides, no time for that," he joked. "I just need you to be awake first."

Jade felt a strange feeling whirling through her. Slow at first, but it increased in speed, until her body felt numb and she had tunnel vision.

"Sorry, but the game's over for you."

That was when everything turned blank. Disconnected.

Time was up.

–

Caleb walked upstairs to the attic, greeting Grace before adding, "Got you some coffee."

"I don't like coffee." After a moment of silence she backtracked, realizing that Caleb was only trying to help. "But anything caffeine related sounds nice right about now." She opened her eyes, breaking her meditative state to give him an appreciative smile.

He placed the coffee on the table near by, dusting his jeans out of nervous habit. "Sorry, about not... listening to you sooner."

"No need to apologize," she said, eyes closing once again. "I was hoping I'd be wrong anyway..."

Grace repeated the incantation, one hand wrapped in a necklace Jade wore, the other swirling the water in the goblet. Jade's clothes and phone were placed neatly in her lap and Grace concentrated on them, on the image of her.

Her eyes flew open and she pulled her hand away, staring down at the goblet. She let out a startled breath.

"What happened?" Caleb asked, concerned.

"I've got her." Grace could see Jade lying on a mattress, eyes open and staring out at nothing. She looked to be breathing, but she wasn't blinking, or moving. It was worrying.

"Where?"

"Just wait, something's wrong." She tried to pull away from the room to find out where they were located when she saw Chase leaning over Jade.

Grace knew she couldn't be seen in a location spell, but somehow Chase's eyes locked with hers and he smirked, eyes as black as night. "No..."

They both disappeared like mist in the air.

"The locations changed," Grace murmured quickly. She concentrated on Jade, trying to find her once again as she repeated the chant. Now that her presence was clear in Grace's mind, she knew it wouldn't be as difficult to find her again. It took a few moments, but she caught hold of Jade, finding the new location. "She's..." Her face went ashen at the image.

"What?"

"Putnam ruins. He's taken her there, but her life's weak... She's dying."

Grace pulled her hands away, digging her fingers into her palms in the hopes of trying to stop them from shaking.

She caught Caleb's eyes, noticing the change in him. "Caleb..." The power was taking him over, pulling him into a dark rage. She'd seen it happen before. "Caleb! Snap out of it."

His jaw clenched, body trembling. A ring of fire spread through his eyes before becoming engulfed in darkness.

"Caleb!" Grace stood up, stepping in front of him. "_Stay. Here._"

Her voice rooted him to the spot.

He might not have been sure of how her power worked, but either way, he was stronger than her. And he was angry.

"I won't let him kill her." Caleb stepped out of her hold, teeth clenched and expression livid as he disappeared.

Grace ran out of the colony house to her car, speeding down the road to Putnam ruins.

–

Jade couldn't describe what had happened after that. It was as though her head was stuffed with cotton. All sense of thought and feeling were lost from her. Time seemed to drag, but it seemed to speed by.

And when she opened her eyes to blink, she woke up from a haze beyond ordinary. And then everything hurt. Like pins and needles, only ten times worse. Her sight turned fuzzy, static almost, and her body began shaking.

"Grace, she's responding." It was a deep voice. Comforting. Familiar.

"Don't let her move," a female voice murmured.

The pain grew deeper and deeper inwards. She drew in a sharp breath, letting out a cry in pain.

"Grace..."

"Something isn't right." she sounded panicked. "She's not–"

Jade blacked out.

She woke again to the sound of voices. Jade tried to open her eyes, but they felt too droopy and weighed down, and it was difficult to move.

"You can come in." It was Grace who spoke the words. A door creaked open and clicked shut. "Her senses should be attached. For the most part."

"For the most part?" Caleb's voice.

"When we brought her in here, her mind was disjointed and all over the place, like a... knotted and tangled string. If you, let's say – _untangled_ it using your powers – she would've died, instantly. He tampered with her pain levels, her sensory system. Jade may have seemed fine on the outside, but on the inside..."

"Why would Chase do this?" she could hear the pain in his voice.

"Because he was intrigued by her. Consider it his little test. Her mind fascinated him..." Grace's voice was so quiet, it was almost difficult for Jade to hear. "You said you blanked her memory of you but she slowly remembered. He wanted to see if she could take the damage, if she'd recover from this just like she did with you. And he wanted to make a point to you... that sometimes you can't be there to save everyone."

He cursed.

"Caleb–"

The door slammed shut. Loud.

Jade winced at the sound.

"Jade?"

She stirred a little more.

"Just relax, it's Grace. You remember me?"

She made a sound in the affirmative. Her eyes managed to pull themselves open, squinting. "What's...?"

"It's okay, just... Relax." Grace sighed with a shake of head, eyes glancing up at the ceiling briefly as she murmured, "I've never been good with comforting."

Jade managed a small smile. "What happened?"

She sat on the end of the bed beside Jade as she replied, "Everything's fine." Her eyes looked so sad. "Don't worry about it for now... Your head feel okay? No pain, nothing feels strange? Missing?"

She shook her head the tiniest bit.

Grace looked relieved. "Good."

Jade tried to sit up, but she felt woozy and slumped back down.

"Don't stress yourself too much. It takes time to adjust to... well, everything." Grace stood. "I'll let the boys know you're awake." She turned before immediately spinning back around to ask, "You sure you're okay?"

Jade nodded.

"Good. Get some rest."

"I don't–"

"It wasn't a suggestion." Grace leaned in, her hand covering Jade's vision briefly.

A serene feeling washed over her in sudden, strong waves.

Jade's eyes fell shut as she drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Just two more chapters to go (or one and a half if you're nit picky). Hang in there, people!_


	10. His Absence: Part Two

_For those who haven't read the last chapter of Control, it's best to read it now, since there's a little spoiler in this chapter that continues on from that fic. Just a warning, in case I get bombarded with something along the lines of 'OMG, when did that happen?' (I'd do that too if I didn't know).

* * *

_

Chapter Nine – His Absence: Part Two

Jade could hear her name being called out. Again and again.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped out in pain, tears welling up.

She had nightmares of what happened. Only Grace wasn't there to save her. And Caleb was old and grey.

"Jade, calm down." Her vision went into focus and she saw that it was Caleb, brow furrowed in worry. It must have been the middle of the night, judging by the wife beater and boxers he was wearing. "It was just a dream."

She let out a shaky breath, hands reaching up to her face wearily. "I just..." her voice faltered.

Caleb brought her close, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay. You're okay." It sounded more like he was trying to reassure himself.

She nodded against his shoulder as she sniffled. "Hi, Caleb." First coherent thought.

"Hey, Jade." She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"I didn't get to ask... How am I even–"

Caleb pulled away to look at her as he answered, "Grace. She stopped it. She saved you."

"But how–"

"Ssh." She glared. He smiled, hand holding the side of her face gently. It was so unexpected. Almost loving. And the look in his eyes... "No more questions for now. Just wait until you're better."

Jade looked around, trying to find the right words to say. Eventually she just gave up with a slump of her shoulders and a sigh before she asked, "Stay with me?"

His gaze softened all the more. "Sure."

He slipped underneath the covers, facing her. His arms wrapped around Jade to pull her closer and her hands curled up against his chest.

Her eyelids fluttered shut and soon enough, she drifted off to sleep.

–

Grace woke her up the next day, handing her doggy bags of breakfast she bought from the cafe in town. Jade thanked her, trying not to seem too disconcerted in noticing that Caleb was suddenly gone. She distracted herself with rifling through the bags, taking out a muffin and bottle of iced coffee. There were a few pastries as well, savory and sweet. A bottle of orange juice and another of apple juice.

Grace gave her a smorgasbord to choose from it seemed.

"Thanks, Grace. Um, how much did this all cost?"

"Don't worry about paying me back," she insisted. "Honestly, it's no problem. My fault that I don't know what kind of food you like anyway..." Grace headed towards the door. "So... I'll leave you to it then."

"Thank you."

She turned around, giving Jade a nod. "You're welcome."

Once Grace left, she got stuck into the food. She hadn't really eaten properly in a while, and her metabolism was a mess because of it. Jade tried to eat as much as she could, but she couldn't shake off how strange things felt.

It was hard to explain, but everything was different to the way she knew it as before. It was as though her mind was trying to understand how things worked all over again; with walking, eating or breathing, standing up or sitting down. It all felt foreign. Like learning to write with the opposite hand. Something she assumed she'd get used to with time, but for now it was odd.

And the room kept reminding her of the one Chase had held her in.

She half expected him to sneak up on her.

Like this was all just a dream.

Feeling nauseous, Jade opened the door to her room and walked down the hall, hearing voices from past the staircase. She leaned near the rail, listening in.

Reid was laughing about something or another.

"You're such a dope." It was Pogue.

"What? It's a good idea," Reid defended. For what, she had no idea.

"You're just on a high after Abbey took you back," Pogue teased.

"Hey, there's nothin' wrong with flowers. Chicks dig that stuff."

"It's cheesy, Reid. Like, way beyond." Sounded like Tyler.

"Ess will never let it down if–"

She walked down the staircase, the floor creaking with each step.

Pogue must have heard the noise because he didn't finish his sentence.

She stepped into the dining room, seeing all three boys.

"Hey," Pogue greeted, a little awkward.

She nodded. "Where's Caleb?"

"Doing a few errands," Tyler filled in. "He'll be back soon."

She nodded again. "Is Grace still here?"

"She's out front. By the balcony." Reid paused before asking, "You, uh... doing okay?"

They were all watching her, each with wary expressions.

She mustered up a smile. "Yeah, I think so... Thanks." Jade walked down to the open glass double doors. "I'm just gonna go talk to her."

She saw Grace leaning over the iron welded balcony, elbows supporting her as she stared out at the lake.

"I never got to say thank you... for saving me."

She turned at the voice, looking over at Jade as she said, "I guess."

"Guess?"

"I didn't really save you. Because you aren't 'you' anymore." Grace met her eyes, full of wisdom. "What he did changed you." She looked sincere.

"Yeah..." Jade's eyes were watery. Then she saw the bruises on Grace's neck. "You got hurt."

"Friendly scuff. You should see the other guy," she quipped softly.

"He... did that?"

"I slammed a knife in his leg." Her eyes widened as Grace added, "My fault for provoking."

"I don't think I want to know."

"I don't think you do, either." Grace smiled a little.

"Why'd you do it? I mean, not that I don't appreciate you helping me or anything..."

Her smile faded. "Chase was my friend. I'm just trying to right his wrongs."

Jade looked into her eyes for a moment, knowing that Grace cared for him much more than a friend. "I understand."

Grace watched her for a moment. "There's something else, isn't there?"

She didn't like pondering it back when she was captured, because she couldn't bear the outcome. But now she needed to know. "My dad..."

"Your father's fine," she said.

It took a moment for Jade to react to the sudden reassurance. She breathed out a little in relief, blinking. "Good." she swallowed. "I just... When he was using my dad's voice on the phone... I didn't know what to think."

"Chase probably didn't even know that it was the voice of your dad until you addressed him as such." At the quizzical expression on Jade's face, Grace continued, "Part of the trick with magic is that people react to it differently. It's the mind that registers what it wants to. If I heard that voice, it probably would've sounded exactly like my father's." she shrugged with the possibility. "For Caleb, it might've been his mother's. And once you're mind clings to that identity, it becomes stronger. His power fed off of that."

She looked down at the iron railing. "I spent a lot of time thinking Chase did something to him." her eyes welled up and she blinked again. "Sometimes I convinced myself that I was making things up. But I didn't dare ask him." A cool breeze rushed past from the lake and Jade rubbed her arms in reaction. "He probably knew I was thinking about it but kept it quiet. I guess he liked the idea of me fearing something that he didn't even do."

There was silence for a moment. "Sounds like him," Grace said, her voice strained. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She collected her voice, daring to ask but trailing off the question, "Is he...?"

"Dead," Grace answered, her gaze lifting. It was surprising how easily she met Jade's eyes, how easily she could hold herself in a time of suffering.

"I'm sorry."

"Why should you be? He practically made you his telepathic bitch for days."

"I'm having a hard time remembering... Any reason why?"

Grace shrugged. "Maybe shock. Maybe Chase. Maybe Caleb."

"But I thought–"

"Danvers might be able to wriggle into your mind again, since it's changed after what Chase did to it..." Her head tilted in contemplation as she added, "But I'm not sure he's willing to put you through that pain again..." Grace paused. "He wants to take the brunt of things. He feels like it's his fault."

"It's not."

"Tell _him_ that. I swear, he looks like such a martyr sometimes." She sighed in frustration. "It's annoying."

Jade laughed at the comment. "I know what you mean."

"Anyway, I better be going." She straightened, turning to walk to the double doors. "Have to organize funeral arrangements."

"Grace?" She turned from the doorway. "It'd be nice if..." Jade faltered before continuing, "you could tell me about him, later on. What he was like." Grace blinked, in shock and maybe a little concern. "Everyone has their reasons," Jade added, nervous under her scrutiny. "You seem like a kind person, so he must've been a good guy if you still stuck by his side."

The initial surprise wore off. "Either that or I'm a glutton for punishment." Her composure returned. "Thanks, though. And I will do, if you're up to it..."

"I am..."

Grace gave her a pensive look.

"What?" Jade asked.

"It's just... I'm not sure many are as forgiving as you are." Smile. "No wonder he liked you." Grace left at that.

Lost for words, Jade stared out at the lake a little longer.

–

She got a message from Grace about the funeral a couple of days later. She said Jade didn't have to go but Jade wanted to. For Grace.

Jade walked up to the burial site, seeing a familiar face. "Rory."

"Jade, hey... I didn't think you'd..." she didn't know how to finish the statement off. Tyler must have filled her in on everything.

"Rory?" a girl with blonde hair called out, her eyes flickering from Rory to Jade.

She seemed a little relieved by the distraction. "Oh, sorry. This is Abbey. Abbey, this is Jade."

Abbey's eyes filled with understanding. So did Jade's. "Hi."

"Hello." Jade smiled.

Awkward silence.

"So, how've the boys been?" Jade asked, fishing for conversation.

"Fine," Rory answered. "A little stressed from school and exams coming up, but... they're surviving."

"Oh yeah, your last year, right?"

"Yep. College next... Wow. Just..." Rory shook her head, unable to find words.

Jade laughed a little. "Yeah, I know that feeling."

"You've done further study?" Abbey asked.

"I deferred after my mother passed away," she admitted. "Haven't had the courage to go back."

"Maybe you just need the right person to encourage you," Rory said slyly, giving her a meaningful nudge and wink. "Sometimes it's as easy as that. Well, from my account."

"You and Tyler?"

"Yeah, we started out... well, it was bad." Rory grimaced. "Now it's just... wow. He's wonderful." Her head ducked slightly before looking up, eyes locking onto something in the distance. "Ah, there they are..."

A hearse drove in with headlights on, followed by a second black car that parked on the side road.

The sons stepped out of the second car, all in black attire. The casket was carried out of the hearse and the pallbearers lined up, sons included. They carried the coffin to the plot of land, placing it on the lowering device.

She saw Grace step out of the car.

Jade looked over at Rory and Abbey, hesitant.

"Go," Rory mouthed, nudging her head to Grace.

Taking a breath, Jade trudged towards her.

"Hey there," Grace greeted, pulling off the black glasses covering her eyes.

"Grace, I..." Jade's eyes got watery and she bit down on her lip, shoulders shaking.

Grace embraced her in a brief hug. "Now, now. No crying in front of me."

"Sorry." Jade pulled away, sniffling, brow furrowed. Grace handed her a packet of tissues from her coat pocket. She accepted it with a 'thanks' "You have a bagpiper..." her voice was muffled under the tissue briefly as she gestured to the man in the kilt.

"Yep. Turns out Chase has some Scottish blood in him... Sorry, had," Grace corrected, a little out of it. She mustered up a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Let's go, shall we?"

They walked towards the grave.

Caleb was standing beside his mother as he looked up, his eyes meeting hers.

The heat that flooded through her from his gaze was like an open fire on a cold night.

As the Priest began the service, she broke the contact, eyes darting to the other people standing nearby that she didn't recognize.

She stood next to Grace in silence, listening to the words that wouldn't sink in.

–

She didn't realize it was over until the bagpiper began playing. Jade watched as the coffin was lowered into the grave.

When the music stopped and the ceremony finished, the few people attending the service leaving.

Grace stepped towards the headstone and took one of the roses in the vase beside it.

Jade glanced at the other headstones near by, noticing that the names engraved on them were for Arthur and Gillian Collins.

"Kinda disturbing, huh?" She looked up, startled that Caleb was standing right next to her. "That he's buried right next to the people he killed," Caleb said somberly. "Though his adoptive parents probably didn't know it, in the end..."

"You had to carry him with your brothers?"

"A tradition for the sons," he said, watching Grace as she pulled the petals and let them fall down into the grave. "It's meant to show respect for those who are lost to the power, and those strong enough to endure it; 'carry on', so to speak."

"The irony."

"Yeah..." After a long moment, his voice murmured so low that she could barely hear it, "She loved him."

Jade blinked to stop her eyes from stinging. "I can tell."

Caleb's head turned her way, brow furrowed and gaze sorrowful.

"C'mere." Jade wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He rested his chin on her shoulder, breathing out slowly.

She gripped him tighter before pulling away. His eyes were glassy.

"It's been a long year." His voice sounded so tired.

Jade tried even harder to keep the tears from her eyes. She kissed his cheek before giving him another hug.

His eyes fluttered close as he held her, the palms of his hands warming her back.

She wasn't sure how long they were like that, but a call from an unfamiliar voice broke them apart.

Turning around, she saw a girl with blonde hair in the distance, wearing a black dress and coat.

"Sarah..." Caleb sounded surprised. Alarmed, he looked at Jade. "Uh..."

"Go, talk to her..." Jade ordered. "I was just going to have another word with Grace before I left, so..." she trailed off.

"Oh... Okay." She wasn't sure what to make of his tone.

Jade nodded, swallowing thickly. "Bye, Caleb."

His eyes spoke volumes. "Goodbye."

She turned around and walked over to where Grace was speaking to someone; funeral staff, if the nametag was anything to go by.

After a moment, Jade looked over her shoulder. Caleb and Sarah were standing close, talking to one another. The blonde then reached up on her toes to hug Caleb, his arms winding around her instinctively.

Jade turned her head back and wrapped her arms around herself, missing his warmth.

* * *

_One more to go. :)_


	11. His Complex

_I've got a ref of Grace up on my profile, if you'd like to take a gander. I'll also be working on a oneshot from Grace's POV to tie up some loose ends (though it might take quite a while till I get around to completing it)._

_Okay, now it's time for the long and sappy author's note with much thanking involved. Sorry, but it's in my nature (elated at the moment, so sue me! lol). Just wanted to say a very special thank you to Greyhaven11, for being both my beta and confidant throughout this process (I honestly couldn't have gotten this far without you). Thanks to everyone who's been a part of this, with the C2 adds, messages, reviews, alerts and favourites. They've all worked wonders for encouraging me. And thank you to all the lurkers out there for sticking by and taking the time to read. I really do appreciate it._

_Drop me a line if you have any questions/comments or if you just want to say hi in general. I'll be sure to get back to you. Promise :) And if you'd like to find out any news or updates, my livejournal is for your perusal. Doesn't mean I'll be posting there regularly, but hey, it's there and that counts._

_Now, I shall bid you adieu. Hope you enjoy the last chapter._

_**-Brophy**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Ten – His Complex

She hadn't spoken to Caleb since the funeral.

Her father called occasionally, and Ellen still sent her post cards. She also met up with Rory and Abbey for lunch, who both introduced her to Esther. Jade could see why Pogue liked her so much.

But other than emails to friends and calls from her dad, that was about all the socializing she did.

Things had changed. Jade wasn't the same person as before, for better or for worse.

She didn't blame anyone for that. Not even Chase.

But she wondered if Caleb could accept that things were different between them now. He hadn't gotten in contact with her, and she wasn't sure what to make of that.

And what about Sarah? Maybe he still had feelings for her. That was a definite possibility. Jade wasn't even sure what happened after she left the cemetery. For all she knew he could be back together with Sarah again.

Jade tried to remind herself that they weren't labeled as anything. They weren't even dating.

She just got herself caught up in a sticky situation that brought them both closer together at a faster rate. And if there was no deep, dark secret, she probably wouldn't have pursued Caleb to begin with.

But as much as Jade tried to convince herself of that, to move on and let go, she thought about him constantly. She couldn't help herself.

It was only until a month later that she got a text message from Caleb.

**–Graduation day's tomorrow afternoon. Be there?–**

–**  
**

"Jade!"

Jade spun around at the voice, searching through the crowd gathering for the graduation ceremony. Then she spotted someone walking towards her. "Esther, hey..." They shared a brief hug. Esther was all about hugs. "Where's Rory?"

"Her ceremony's on today as well. Once she's finished, Tyler's taking them both back. Those are his parents," Esther said, gesturing to the couple in the distance. "It's so weird, meeting them. You kinda forget the boys have parents, being Sons of Ipswich and all." she grinned. "We've been so used to thinking they were gods in high school."

Jade sent her an amused look.

"Well, I have, anyway." Esther laughed.

"Ess." They turned around at Pogue's voice. He looked a little nervous. Behind him was an older looking man; dark hazel eyes and a rugged, rusty brown colored beard. Next to him was a woman with wavy long blonde hair and bright almond colored eyes. "My parents."

"You make it sound like a death sentence, dear." The woman laughed, smoothing down Pogue's hair a little, much to his embarrassment. "I'm Liza, and this is my husband, Wayne Parry."

"Esther Derriden." She smiled, shaking their hands politely.

"We know." Jade could tell where Pogue got the deep voice from, hearing it reverberated from his father. A small smile worked its way into Wayne's eyes and Jade could tell Pogue was breathing out in relief. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Jade?" She turned around, seeing Abbey. "Caleb's looking for you." She tilted her head, signaling for Jade to follow.

She walked off with Abbey, leaving Esther to chat with Pogue and his parents.

After a moment of walking Abbey said, "You know, he was afraid you wouldn't show up." The blonde looked purely amused.

"He doesn't have to be."

"I know. But as self assured as he is, he certainly does second-guess himself."

She grinned at that. "So, have you met with the in-laws?" Jade asked, changing topics.

Abbey winced. "Yeah. I didn't exactly give Reid's father a good first impression." She looked down, embarrassed. "But he's a laugher, and a teaser at that. Guess I know where Reid gets it from." Abbey smiled a little. "And at least he likes my parents..." her eyes locked onto something in the distance. "Ah, that's them now."

"Okay, so where do I go?" Jade asked, knowing Abbey was about to split.

"Just down that path–" she pointed the direction, "–with the line of balloons and the area with refreshments. Mrs. Danvers is around there, so she'll wave you over once she sees you."

"Thanks."

Jade watched as Abbey walked towards the three parents. She didn't resemble her mom and dad a whole lot. But Jade recognized Reid's father instantly. Light brown hair and pale blue eyes.

She walked down the path, her eyes glancing over the refreshment area. As she searched for Caleb's mother, her eyes locked onto Reid's by the table and he raised the cup in his hand with acknowledgement.

He was still wearing those fingerless gloves of his.

She walked towards him, noticing as she moved closer that his expression was a mixture of bored and sullen.

"Save me." Whiner baby.

"Suck it up, kid."

"You're what; two years older?" he quizzed with narrowed eyes.

"Those years makes a difference," she said. He shook his head gloomily, looking at where Abbey and his father were standing in the distance. "Don't worry. He likes her, Reid."

"I know. But it all just seems a little too perfect for my liking. My old man's always up to trouble. He's gonna drop a bombshell soon."

"Which is?"

"No idea. But it'll be something alright." Reid sighed. "At least I get payback with Mom coming around." He gave a one shouldered shrug at the curious look on her face. "They split a while back; not on speaking terms. Petty, really. But it should make for some awkward air." Small smirk.

"You're evil."

"It's in the genetics..." He winked. "Anyway, I'll see ya later, then." He downed the drink as though it were a shot glass before crumpling the plastic cup in his hands, dropping it carelessly on the table.

She watched as Reid walked over to Abbey, placing a hand on her back. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Jade."

She turned around to see Evelyn walk towards her. "Hello, Mrs. Danvers."

"Oh, don't be so formal," the older woman teased. "Evelyn, please."

Jade smiled. "Where's Caleb?"

"He was ushered off to talk to some of his teachers. Going to Harvard soon." She sighed. "Just like his father."

"Not exactly."

She met Jade's eyes with a mixture of pride and sadness. "Right you are."

"You've got a wonderful son, Mrs–" she stopped, correcting herself, "Evelyn."

"Well, just make sure you take care of him." She looked away at Evelyn's words. "Come on, dear, I know young love when I see it. He's smitten by you."

Jade didn't bother bringing up Sarah, instead replying, "I'm not so young."

Evelyn laughed lightly. "When you're my age, twenty-one is _nothing_," she reassured with a wave of her hand. "You may think he's just a boy, but he isn't. He hasn't been for a long time." Jade met her eyes. "You've both aged a lot because of this. Believe me, dating a Son of Ipswich does that."

_Wait... Dating?_

Before she could say anything, Evelyn reached out for Jade's hands and smoothed them over her own. "But you're a part of our family now. And we all depend upon each other when times are tough." she patted Jade's hands briefly before pulling away. "I'm not getting any younger... So I have to depend on you to watch out for my son when I'm no longer there for him." She let out a sigh, shaking her head. "Lord, I must sound like such a depressing old woman."

"Well, not old..." Evelyn let out a whimsical laugh at that. Jade smiled. "I'll watch out for him," she promised.

"Thank you, Jade..." The tone in her voice was serious and sincere. Then Evelyn mustered up a warm smile as she said, "Now, let's get to our seats. The ceremony's about to start." She wrapped her arm around Jade's and they both walked to the reserved seats.

The crowd quieted down when the Provost stood on stage, heading towards the lectern.

–

The ceremony was nice... In that strict, traditional sort of way.

It was strange that Reid was made the representative of their grade to give the farewell speech. But he was charismatic enough, and made the crowd laugh without being overtly rude. The Provost did frown at some of his jokes, though.

Then the diplomas were handed out.

Caleb was the first Son to collect his.

His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for someone. They stopped when they landed on Jade. She smiled at him in encouragement. He smiled back.

Abbey had brought her sister along. She seemed bored, playing on her Nintendo DS. But when Abbey went up on stage she whooped and hollered. Much to Abbey's embarrassment, so did Reid.

Reid took the steps two at a time, walking onto the stage and shaking the Provost's hand. Jade half expected some sinister prank, some way that the blond could rebel one last time in front of Higgins. But Reid just took his diploma and walked off stage.

Pogue had a goofy grin as he received his diploma, the shocked and amused kind; as though he was pleased he even got this far.

Tyler and Rory managed to get back just in time. Tyler's hair was ruffled, cheeks flushed from running all the way from the parking lot to get his diploma on stage. Rory let out a wolf whistle as he walked towards the Provost, earning a disparaging look from Higgins. The crowd laughed and the flush in Tyler's cheeks went a little bit darker, but he was laughing as well.

And soon enough, they were all graduated.

"Hey there," Caleb said as he walked towards her. "Wasn't sure you'd make it." Danvers and all his doubts.

She rolled her eyes. "So, how do you feel?"

"I'm on a graduation high, so I can't complain." He grinned.

"Sorry, dear," Evelyn interrupted, holding a camera in her hands. "Just wanted to take a picture of you two."

"Sure." His arm came around her waist like it was natural.

He smiled down at her. She looked up at him, a little surprised by his actions.

After Evelyn took the photo, Jade got hold of the camera and took some photos of the Sons and their parents. And then some of the boys with Abbey, Rory and Esther. After all, it was their moment. They were all graduates. She was the odd one out.

–

The after party was held at Simms' manor. A surprise, since Tyler's parents were the ones who suggested it. Willow and Glenn Simms spent the evening catching up with Evelyn and the rest of the Son's parents at Danvers' mansion.

Jade parked her car along the front yard, since the driveway was filled up with cars.

She walked up the steps and maneuvered past the partygoers on the front porch, stepping inside the mansion. Loud music. Teenagers. Alcohol.

High school life to a tee.

That was when she saw Pogue to the side of the room and walked up to him. He combed a hand through his hair, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"Pogue?"

He looked up, surprised for a moment before his eyes turned serious again.

"You okay?"

"I'm gonna tell Esther." At the abrupt statement, she knew what he was talking about instantly. "Not now, but... I will."

"Really?"

"Yep. I'm shit scared, but I'm gonna do it. After Abbey, Rory and you... If you all could handle it..." he swallowed. "I want her to know."

"It'll be fine."

"Hope so." He looked away, pensive as he replied, "'Cause afterwards I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

Her jaw went slack and she smiled widely. She didn't know what else to do but hug him. Maybe Esther was getting to her. "Congrats!"

"Don't be congratulating me yet. I haven't even told her–"

Jade pulled away at the response, still grinning.

"–and I don't even know if she'll say yes."

"It's gonna happen, Pogue."

"You're just jinxing me." He shook his head with a mock-disappointed expression. "Seriously, stop."

She laughed. "She'll be fine. And she'll say yes."

He let out a breath, nervous.

"P. Diddy." At the voice, they both turned and saw Esther.

"Muffin," Pogue greeted.

"What're you two talking about?" Esther asked, eyes narrowed.

"You." Honest.

"Uhuh." Esther didn't seem phased. She looked at Jade. "Mind if I steal him for a dance?"

"Not at all," Jade said.

"Ess–"

She stepped towards him. "No, we're dancing."

"I don't dance."

"After a couple of drinks you will." Esther placed both her hands in one of his and pulled, forcing him to move with her. "Let's go get some vodka, buddy."

"Have I told you I love you?" There was humor in his voice.

She laughed. "Many, many times."

"Jade! Hey, I've been looking for you." It was Rory. Tyler was beside her. "Caleb's outside, by the back porch. I think he's waiting on you."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know."

"Go get him, tiger..." Tyler grinned as he corrected, "Or should I say cougar."

Jade sent him a disparaging look. Rory laughed, kissing Tyler's cheek. He turned, looking at her with warm eyes before kissing the corner of her mouth and whispering in her ear.

She giggled at whatever he said. "Okay, you've had enough to drink, mister."

"Who says I've been drinking?"

Cheeky boy.

Seeing it as her cue to leave, Jade walked over to the back of the house, pulling at one of the large doors. She shut it behind her and walked along the porch, spotting a lone figure ahead.

Caleb's back was facing her, arms crossed over his knees as he sat on the porch steps, staring off at the distance.

"Hey." He jolted a little at her voice. She smiled.

"Uh, hey."

Jade sat next to him on the steps, gaze traveling over the trees decorated in Christmas lights before landing back on him. "What're you thinking about?"

He glanced at her before casting his eyes to the cloudy night sky in front of him. "How weird it feels, knowing it's all over."

"Yeah..." She looked away.

"About Sarah..."

Jade shook her head. "You don't have to–"

"No," Caleb cut in hastily. "She just– she wanted to be there. As a friend."

"Did you want her to be there as a friend... or as something more? 'Cause it's okay to tell me. Really," she insisted. At the silence, her gaze moved to his face and she noticed his amused expression. "What?"

"You'd think it's obvious," Caleb said. Jade raised an eyebrow at him. "No, I don't want her to be 'something more'. I haven't for a long time." The smile faded and there was that same look in his eyes that made her heart race. "Are you gonna go back to Harvard?"

She swallowed, looking back at the trees. "I should. I've been putting it off for long enough. But..." Jade gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I dunno. Going there now, after everything..." She looked at her hands, tapping them on her knees. "It'll feel really... foreign to me."

"Well I'll be there."

She met his eyes, feeling warm.

The song in the background faded, changing to a new track. She listened to the song and a smile crept up on her face as she recognized the tune, "No Surprises."

She went through a huge _Radiohead_ phase back in high school. Knew all the songs from memory.

Caleb stood up, jumping the rest of the steps and landing on the grass below. He turned and leaned over to her, placing his hands in hers. She raised her eyebrows.

He smiled warmly, tugging her into standing up and moving down the steps to meet him. They walked further into the garden, underneath a large oak tree that sheltered them like a huge umbrella littered in Christmas lights. He brought her hands around his neck, placing his own around her waist.

And so they danced.

When he twirled her around she laughed, but it faded as he pulled her closer, until her chin was resting against his shoulder and she shut her eyes. There was something very... wholesome? She wasn't sure there was a right word to describe it. But it felt warm and comforting and safe and just Caleb.

"I'm sorry." His voice wavered just a little and she could hear the guilt in his voice.

After everything they went through she couldn't stop her eyes from watering. She let out a slow, shaky breath.

He pulled back with painfully sad eyes, watching her.

"Things are just... different. And I'm sorry... that I didn't get to you sooner." His brow furrowed as he spoke. "That I couldn't stop him from hurting you."

He still couldn't let go.

"You don't need to be sorry," she said stubbornly. "You tried your hardest, so did Grace and the boys. And I'm still breathing. So I should be thanking you." She poked his chest, teasing yet serious. "Besides, when you think about it realistically, not everything goes according to plan. It's how life works. No happy endings; nothing perfect."

He looked down for a moment before casting his eyes back on hers. "I guess."

"But sometimes... as cliché as it seems..." Jade fixed her gaze on his jacket as she murmured, "I wish, just once, it'd end like it does in the movies."

"For us?"

She thought over the question for a while before nodding, looking up again. "Yeah, for us."

He looked away with something of a half smile on his face. "That'd be nice."

She stepped closer, and his eyes quickly locked back on hers, but he didn't act.

He was waiting on her.

Hesitantly, she leaned in, kissing the corner of his mouth and pulling away just slightly. Her gaze darted from his lips to his eyes, dark and warm.

His hands came up to cradle her face before his mouth met hers, his tongue running along the edge of her lower lip, enticing her to deepen the kiss. His hands moved from her face to her back, pressing her even closer against him. Her arms wound around him tightly, hands combed through his hair. They were both sad, troubled, worn down, and relieved and all of it just seemed to be bottled in that kiss. That kiss that seemed to be the end of something and the beginning of everything at the same time.

And when they pulled away, breathing heavily, their eyes opened and their gazes locked.

Neither looked away or broke apart. They both held on, staring at each other, communicating what feelings and thoughts they couldn't put into words just yet.

And then, not a moment later, Jade's eyes lit up and a smile crossed her face as she said, "Well... We can try?"

Caleb smiled that warm smile that made all her worries disappear. "We can try."

**–_The End– _**


End file.
